Nothing to be Embarrassed About
by purpleblogofsex
Summary: Jim puts Molly in a precarious situation at work. She thinks it's a one-time thing but discovers that Jim plans on keeping the deal that they made. All relationship combinations relating to Jim, Molly, and Sebastian, with a lot of focus on Molly/Seb. Rated M for graphic language and explicit situations
1. Chapter 1

**Another co-written story with a friend of mine. Unedited posts (for more graphic situations in later chapters) will be posted at purpleblogofsex(.)tumblr with the appropriate url additives to it and such. A lot of this is pre-written and such but isn't edited, so I am breaking it down and posting when I can.**

* * *

Nothing To Be Embarrassed About

Chapter One

"Jim... this isn't fair." Molly told him, struggling with the knot that held her arms behind her back.

Jim tipped her chin to the side and bent down and whispered into her ear—licking the long curve of it. "Since when have I been fair, Molly-dear? You seemed to enjoy this so much more the first time we tried it. I'm a bit hurt."

Molly gasped as he licked along the curve of her ear—her back arching a bit. She blushed and swallowed hard. "Last time was different... I was on a bed, not in a chair... and certainly not at work!"

"People could see, Jim..." She whispered.

"And doesn't that just _excite_ you..." Leaning back on her desk, he observed her. Molly's arms were pulled back tightly behind her chair—attached to the the metal rod holding up the back support. In nothing but her camisole and slip—Jim was certain she was ohhhh soooo regretting dressing up for Sherlock today (it was really pointless to do so; it wasn't as if he would ever see it)—Molly Hooper looked quite the sight. "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Molly. It's not as if anyone comes to see you down here besides me—oh, I am _sooo_ forgetful!

"Do you think Sherlock might stop by? I'm sure he's just dying to get a hold of some samples from your most recent patient..." Jim drew a line down her chest with his finger. "Would that be a... _problem_ for us, you think?"

Molly breathed as Jim watched her. She shook her head. "No...no..." She pressed her legs together tightly. Her camisole stretched over her chest, and her nipples poked hard through the material. Her slip had slid up and exposed soft thigh. Molly shook her head when Jim mentioned Sherlock. "No...he won't..." She shivered when Jim drew a line down her chest. It felt good. God...it felt good. "Yes. It would be a problem."

Jim's finger caught itself on Molly's camisole, and as it moved down her body, it drug the material with it, pulling the satin past her pert nipples. "Such a naughty girl you've become, Molly. It makes one shiver with... anticipation"

Molly closed her eyes as Jim tugged the camisole past her nipples exposing them to the cool air of the morgue. She bit her lip, opening her eyes, wanting Jim to lean in, to nibble and kiss her. She couldn't do anything. "I'm not naughty..."

"Really?" One hand holding the satin down while the other to pinch her left nipple. "The Molly I knew barely let me get my hands in her knickers, and that was after our _tenth_ date, my dear. Now I have you tied up quite literally at work. Death is an aphrodisiac of mine, but who would've known it would twixt your nethers, Molly Hooper." He shifted his knee in between hers spreading her thighs before resting it on the seat of the chair between them. "Who would have known."

Molly whimpered softly as Jim pinched her nipple and closed her eyes as his knee spread her legs, making the slip slide up even further. Molly couldn't deny that it felt good, and she rolled her hips... but his knee wasn't close enough. "It doesn't...you do." She told him, looking up at him.

Eyes locking onto hers, he angled his face in front of hers, his breath hot on her cheek: "I'm Death Incarnate, Molly Hooper." He felt the hem of her slip graze his thigh, and he glanced at her moving hips. "Ready for me already?"

"No..." She told him as he met her gaze, but she licked her lips, blushing. "Yes... please... please don't tease me anymore."

"I want you _begging_ for me though."

"Then you..." Molly flushed. "You have to tease me... please... please..."

Jim pinched harder before reaching up to slip the straps off of her narrow shoulders and down her slim arms. The straps stuck at the point where her arms pulled behind her, and he tucked the material beneath her breasts. "I should leave you here for everyone to see. Sweet Little Molly tied up by Big Bad Jim. Would you tell them about how frightened you were? How were soooo scared I would kill or rape you, all the while hiding the truth from them—that you yourself are the reason for being tied up. That you _begged_ me for release, asking me to do things that _no_ "good" girl wants to happen to them. That you freely associate with a wanted criminal. Could you manage that, my little innocent?" He kissed the lobe of her ear before trailing down her neck, giving sharp kisses and stinging bites.

Molly gasped as he pinched her nipples harder, making her back arch. She panted as he kissed her neck, biting here and there. She shivered. She wanted him so badly. She nodded. "Yes... yes... I can do that... I can manage that... but only if you do those things to me... that no good girl wants..." She sighed softly as his kisses went lower. "Please... pull off my panties... slip your fingers inside me... bite me, Jim... hard... leave a mark... make me scream...

"Please Jim... take me against the wall... please... please..." Molly whimpered softly, her body shivering now. She wanted him; she wanted him badly.

Still kissing her, Jim shifted his knee off of the chair. Bending over her, he laced his hands into her hair. It was twisted up loosely into a bun at the top of her head, and he worked it undone with his hands, grasping on tightly to the loose hair. Forcing her head back, he ravished her bare neck and shoulders. Red patches and blemishes colored her pale skin, and with each moan and whimper she gave, the tension on her hair increased and the marking of her body rougher.

She whimpered as he undid her hair, panting as he forced her back, making her taut like an elastic band. She panted as he began to kiss and nip, and bite. She whimpered, moaning as he bit her harder and harder, leaving marks on her, but not teasing her past that yet. "Please Jim... God... please... please..." She could barely think—everything felt so good. "Please... please... take me... please... I'll be good...but please..." Her body shivered, her hands trembling as he bit her shoulder. "Please...please stroke me...please."

"You are good, Molly, such a good girl. Asking so nicely. Ask a little more, and you might get what you want." He stood up and looked down at her, the smile on his face gloating—for once, his facial expression seemed to be consistent. His eyes matched what his lips portrayed for once. Jim's boot replaced his knee on the chair, and the smooth leather point rubbed against the apex of Molly's thighs.

"Please Jim... _please_..." She gasped softly as his shoe rubbed against her. She looked up at him. "Please, Jim... take me... fuck me... please... please... I'll be good... I'll do whatever you ask... please." She watched his face, her brown eyes meeting his. "Please... bite me, spank me, lick me... stroke me... _please_..."

His smirk darkened a bit at her pleading. "If you wish," and with that he forced the chair back with a kick, sending Molly rolling to the back of the room where she hit the wall with a painful thud. Jim smoothed the lapels of his coat and began to unbutton it slowly, shrugging it off carefully when he came to the last one. He walked over to the door and placed it on the empty hook besides Molly's lab coat on the rack. Checking the lock on the door, he twisted the door handle a couple of times and waved in the direction of the security camera, a cheery smile plastered on his face.

Molly screamed when he kicked the chair. She gasped, her arms hitting the wall, pinched between the wall and the chair. It took her a moment to recover. Her arms hurt now. She didn't think she heard anything crack. Looking up, she watching him pull off his coat. Molly blushed when he waved at the security camera. "Jim..." She said, but it wasn't like she could really do much to make him move her away from the camera. "Jim..." Molly whimpered softly, looking up at him. She looked back at her arms, still pinched between the chair and the wall. "That hurt."

"And here I thought you liked it rough..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. It's kind of short, but a lot of the chapters will be if only because it's hard to determine good cut off points.. :/ Anyway, R&R, please!**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Two

"And here I thought you liked it rough..." Jim said, his voice rough with excitement in the quiet room.

"You threw me against a wall." Molly looked up at him. "And there's a camera right there!" She looked at the camera and then back at him.

"Oh, sweet little Molly. I worked in IT for a reason..."

Molly blushed again, looking at Jim. "Then come over here and kiss me and make it better."

With each step he took towards Molly, a button came undone on his shirt, leaving it gaping by the time he reached her side. Divesting himself of it, he began to quickly work on his trousers. Molly watched him hungrily as he unbuttoned his shirt, smiling when he slid out of it. She bit her lip watching him work his belt open then his zipper. She was quickly feeling over dressed in her panties, the slip, and the camisole, even though the camisole had been pulled down to expose her breasts.

Bending down to untie his shoes, he swirled his tongue along her calf. "Such sweet skin; it tastes of death and betrayal—my two favorite things, beside you, my dear."

She shivered as his tongue swirled lazily long her leg. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit her lip, then opened them when he told her that she was one of his favorite things. That made her realize, that even after giving into him, today, like she was doing... she wasn't ever going to get away from him. A part of her was glad about that.

"You're mine, Molly Hooper. Completely." He kissed up to her knee and leaned in, nipping down it to her belly.

"I'm yours?" Molly asked, shivering again as he nipped her belly.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He murmured, his eyelashes flicking up gaining direct eye-contact with her. His tongue found her belly button and was making little circles around it. She couldn't help moving in her chair, trying to wiggle away from his tongue as he teased her bellybutton with it.

"Stop that..." She couldn't help giggling. "I'm ticklish...stop it..." She bit her lip, looking at him again. "What does that mean...I'm yours?"

"What do you _think_ it means?" He grazed his teeth along her skin and tugged on her panties with them. "Such delicate, lacy little things you wear, Molly Hooper. I hope they weren't expensive; I'm quite certain they won't be of use to you after I'm done..."

Shivering, she gasped, feeling his teeth on her. Oh God, he was tugging her panties down with his teeth. She blushed when he asked her what she thought it meant. These particular panties weren't so delicate and lacy, so she said, "You could always...get me another pair..." She looked down at him thinking over her answer. "It means I belong to you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Lift up your hips, dear, or you won't be getting your Christmas present."

"A bruise is a Christmas present?" she asked cheekily, lifting up her hips.

"Mm, one of them, and there'll be plenty more to add to it soon." With help from his hands and teeth, Jim soon had Molly's blue little bottoms at his feet. "I think that I won't get you any cute, little panties, my dear Molly, and I also think that you'll be getting rid of the rest of yours soon. I want to be able to take you whenever I want, because you're correct. You're my little pet."

"I didn't say I was... was your pet... God.." Molly whimpered softly as he took off her panties. She blushed when he told her that he would bruise her—that he's get rid of all of her panties. "I have to have some underwear, Jim." She shivered and looked down at him. "Whenever?" She squeaked out.

"No, you didn't, but _I_ did." He licked the curve of her thigh where it met her delicate flesh. "Would you feel _indecent _without them, Molly-bear? So deliciously naughty? And of _course_ whenever. You'll find that you won't mind being my pet, Molly-kins; it's so pleasantly deviant."

She gasped as he licked her thigh, very...very high up her thigh. "I would. I would." She blushed as he called her Mollykins. "I don't get a choice do I?" that question could have been answered by the fact that he was teasing her, while she was tied up.

"Spread your legs, love." Molly didn't disobey. She slowly spread her legs, looking at Jim. "Such a _goood_ girl you are." Jim placed his hands on her knees and slid them up and down her thighs.

"I told you I was... please... I'll be good." Molly shivered, wanting more than just for him to touch her thighs. "I'll do whatever you tell me to... Please, please,_ please _just touch me."

His touch went from soft to firm, gripping her flesh almost tenderly at times. He pushed her thighs further a part and knelt down. His belt buckle grazed Molly's calf as his face moved lower.

Molly gasped when he held her legs further apart. She closed her eyes, trying to remember to breathe. "God... Please, Jim, please. I'm yours. I'll be good... _please._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. Chapter Three is up! It is censored, and the naughty version is up on purpleblogofsex(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)23784374313(/)three! R&R, please!**

* * *

Nothing to Be Embarrassed About

Chapter Three

She closed her eyes, trying to remember to breathe. "God, please, Jim... _please_. I'm yours. I'll be good... _please_."

Jim rose, pushing up on his thighs, and took her hand in his, dragging her back to the autopsy table. Molly whimpered as he stood up and pulled her toward the bare table. "Jim...no...no...we can't...Jim, I'm still tied up."

Molly sighed, looking at Jim. "Jim... please... You stopped... I'll be good, please, just..." She bit her lip, watching him. Leaning against the table, Jim looked down at her. Her frustration was apparent; if Molly hadn't been tied up, he was quite certain he would be flat on his back with Molly on top. "Oh, I know you're going to be good, Molly. See, I have this problem here, and I know you're just the girl to fix it."

"Jim...this isn't fair...untie me...please.." She looked up at him, unable to stand, eying the table. "Please? I'll be good."

"Mmmm. Tempting, so _very_ tempting, but you can't always get what you want, Molly-kins. Only I do." He reached down and caressed her face—the first affectionate touch of the evening.

"And what do you want?" She asked him, shivering softly as he caressed her face. Molly closed her eyes, then looked up at him, her eyes darting from his bare chest to his face.

His tongue darted out and licked at his lip. "I think you know, _dear_." Jim's fingers shifted to rest in her hair, locking onto it tightly before tugging her closer to him. His hand slid down her neck and past her shoulders to reach down to the knot that held her arms behind her. A few quick, sharp tugs at it, and the rope holding Molly to the chair fell to the bare floor. Molly stood and threw her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him kissing him hard. God... She wanted him. "Better?"

Molly blushed and smiled, nodding. She kissed his tip, giving his neck a tentative lick, looking up at him as she did so.

"Shy, little Molly?" She didn't respond verbally. She opened her mouth and kissed him again, deep as she could, sucking hard on his bottom lip, her tongue brushing against his. Tightening the grip on her hair, he groaned. Playing Jim from IT had made a serious cut into his sex life, and after Molly broke up with him, it hadn't quite gotten back on track. Thank God he convinced her to "take him back" tonight. She smiled, hearing him groan. Molly sucked harder, moving her lips upon his. She pulled away, tracing little circles with her tongue along his neck. She slid her mouth up and down, trailing along his clavicle.

"_Such_ a good girl. God, Molly, it's been a while. Had to—had to be on my best... Ooohhhhhhh, _fuck_. Best behavior when I was courting you."

Molly didn't say a word. She licked his lips, going back to sucking him even harder, her lips sliding his as she closed her eyes. Finally she pulled her mouth away completely. "Please... please... fuck me, Jim... please... I need you... please. Please... Take me; fuck me... Please, I'm yours." She told him, leaning in to kiss him hard again as her hands slid across his chest.

"Never knew you had such a torch for me, Molls. We should have done this... sooner. Get on the table." Reaching his hand back, he dug in the pocket of his suit pants and pulled out a small wallet. Flicking it open, he looked at her. "You're clean, right? Nothing's worse than having a good fuck that leads up to a nasty trip to the doctor..."

"Of course I'm clean." She told him, panting, jumping up on the table. She watched him, trying to catch her breath. "Please... Please..." She begged, watching him.

Dropping the wallet to the floor, Jim slipped his hand around her waist and cupped her bum. "Are you wet for me, Molly Hooper? Are you going to fuck me in front of that camera, my dear, knowing that my men are probably watching every single second of it?"

"Jim!" Molly shivered as Jim ran his fingers underneath her skirt, nodding when he leaned in closer. Not close enough for her to grab him and kiss him. "Yes, yes I am, Jim... I am, because I'm yours... please... please..." Jim's hands gripped Molly's bum tighter, and he lifted her onto the table, sliding her past the edge making her gasp and blush. "Jim... Please... Please..."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is heavily censored except for the last portion; I left in a little bit of naughty for you :) purpleblogofsex(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)23848777988(/)four R&R, please. I would like to get some people's thoughts on this..! [Edit: Ch 5 is ready to be put up and stuff; maybe if I get a review or two I'll post it today? :)]**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Four

"Jim!" Molly shivered as Jim ran his fingers underneath her skirt, nodding when he leaned in closer. Not close enough for her to grab him and kiss him. "Yes, yes I am, Jim... I am, because I'm yours... please... please..." Jim's hands gripped Molly's bum tighter, and he lifted her onto the table, sliding her past the edge making her gasp and blush. "Jim... Please... Please..."

"Don't you just get _tired_ of begging, Molly—always waiting for someone's permission..?" Jim laid a trail of wet kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"God yes." Molly told him, moaning as he kissed her neck and her shoulder. "I do... It's only nice sometimes... but, yes... I get tired of it..." With that, Molly decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. Kissing him, she shifted her hips toward his, and they lost track of time while enjoying each other's bodies.

Twitching as she kissed a sensitive spot, Jim's breath was ragged as they came to a stop. "Molly.. Hooper, you are no longer _allowed_ foreplay unless you can magically come as much as you did and as much as you were about to." Resting his elbows on either side of her rib cage, he shifted himself out of her and gave her body a long lick—from her navel to the tip of her clavicle.

She felt her body shiver as she came, panting as he came too. She moaned, and then gasped, looking up at him as he pulled himself out of her, shivering again as he licked up from her bellybutton to her collarbone. "Allowed? Why not?" She blushed softly, catching her breath, her hair splayed out around her.

"Because I like to take things _slow_, and I don't have the patience to wait for you to recuperate." He nipped at her clavicle; it was rather pretty. The bone poked through her skin in an awful way, evidence of how poorly she took care of herself—Molly had been much healthier when she had been dating him—and how much stress she was currently under, but he found he rather liked it on her. The longer she worked in the morgue, the more she began to look like her "patients." Day by day, she grew thinner... Dying looked well on Molly Hooper.

"I'm not...not yours..." She whimpered softly as he nipped at her clavicle. She was under a lot of stress, and the sex had felt amazing. She had forgotten to protest during and looked up at him. "I can recuperate just fine..." She tried to sit up, feeling tired, thirsty and washed out but very pleased all the same.

As soon as Molly began to sit up, Jim's hand shot out and caught her by the shoulder, shoving her back down on the table none too gently. Jim leaned in close to her ear, voice pitched low, "Do you not recall what you said to me earlier, Molly-dear?"

She gasped as he pinned her to the table, not letting her sit up. She closed her eyes as he leaned in close, right in her ear, too close. "I'm not your dear... and... No... that didn't mean anything. It didn't! Just like you calling me love... Please, it didn't mean anything." She squirmed, trying to find a way out from under him.

"Just like the security feed in this room doesn't mean... anything, _right_?" His voice rasped at the end, and his breath was hot.

Molly shook her head. "No... no... you _wouldn't_." She was flustered, and she pushed against him but couldn't move him. She slumped blinking for a moment before she closed her eyes again. "What do you want?"

His hand looped through her hair and caught on tightly, pulling her face upwards so she would be forced to look at him if she ever opened her damn eyes. "_You_."

She opened her eyes as he pulled her hair, making her face move up to look at him. "Me?" She couldn't help but squeak, and she couldn't shake her head, not with his hand in her hair.

"You're a delightful little mouse, and I can't wait to_ eat_ you." His mouth latched onto her exposed neck, and after shifting the pressure of his body off of his elbow, his hand was making its way between her legs once again. "It's not my fault you were foolish enough to make a deal with the Devil, my dear."

"No!" She gasped as his hand began to slid down her body, and she whimpered as he kissed and sucked on her neck, making her arch her back. "I... I didn't make a deal... I didn't..."

"And here you are, signing the paperwork for the second time." A few seconds worth of touching and he had her moaning again.

"No...I'm not..." Molly couldn't control herself. She whimpered. "Please... not here again... Please..." She moaned as he teased her, unable to stop her body from writhing at his touch. "If I agree... Will you stop this? Please... I could lose my job..."

"You agreed to me once before, Molly. How can I trust you?" His mouth left red blotches on her skin, and his hand continued its lazy pace.

"You have a tape of me.." She moaned as his mouth left marks on her skin, making her gasp as his hand continued to tease. "...in a compromising position. Anyone could walk in right now... Please... Please, whatever you need to do to trust me... Just please... not _here_... not again... please."

"You _are mine_, Molly Hooper. From here on out. At my beck and call." He ground out into her ear tugging fiercely on her hair.

"Okay...okay." Molly gasped as he tugged on her hair. "Please...I'll be yours."

"Good." With that he pushed himself off her and began to readjust his pants. "Get dressed; you'll most likely have a new delivery within the next hour or two. Text me when your shift is over." Walking over to the coat rack, he grabbed his shirt and coat, putting them on quickly, and opened the door. Tipping a hand in her direction, Jim murmured: "Your reputation is safe with me, my lady," and left the room.

Molly whimpered softly and pulled her clothes on once he left, blushing when he told her that her reputation was safe with him. How could anything be safe with that man?


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter Sebastian and some semblance of a plot...! Do you guys want longer chapters or are these short little ones ok? Because Ch 6 _could_ be rather long (in comparison to the other chapters), but I don't know if you would want that or... Idk. R&R! 3**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Five

Molly whimpered softly and pulled her clothes on once he left, blushing when he told her that her reputation was safe with him. How could anything be safe with that man? She pulled on her clothes quickly, and the rest of the day passed uneventfully. She had a couple deliveries, she analyzed data, and then the end of her shift came. Nervously, she texted Jim. ** [My shift is over...-Molly]** She didn't dare stay silent and say nothing. He'd find her—that much she was sure of.

**I'll be at your flat~JM**

Molly bit her lip. She took the Tube back to her flat, fidgeting as she did, nervous. Jim was in her flat? How had he gotten in her flat? She stood, walking the few short blocks that it would take for her to get to her flat. She walked up to the door, tested the handle. Open. He'd unlocked her door and gotten in without her even knowing how he did it. She opened the door and closed it behind her, looking around. "Hello?"

Jim was lounging on her sofa in the dark playing with a lighter, flickering it on and off. "How kind of you to join us, Ms. Hooper."

"Why are you in my house?" She asked, biting her lower lip. She'd arranged her hair to hide the bite marks from earlier, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Business, my dear. Sebastian, be a gentleman and escort the lady to a chair..." Jim gestured to the man standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "Make sure she is most comfortable..." The man left his position and walked over to Molly, looming over her, and grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her to the small chair by the coffee table.

Molly shrank away from Sebastian but walked with him, sitting down in the chair that he pulled her over to. "I don't need escorting in my own house..." She huffed, looking at Jim, now seated in front of Jim. "What do you want?"

Looking at her drolly, Jim dismissed Sebastian with a wave of his hand. "We made a deal, Miss Hooper. Excuse me for expecting you to own up to it."

Molly swallowed hard, biting her lip. Her heart raced. "You're serious..." She looked at her hands, feeling very small.

"And you must be joking by implying that the arrangement we made wasn't going to come to fruition, Molly. Otherwise you have made a grave error in judgment."

"I'm... I'm..." She chewed on her lip, holding her hands tightly. She was shaking. She took a deep breath and let it out. "What is the arrangement then, specifically?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Molly, don't be so _daft_. We have already gone over this, you stupid girl. You. Are. _Mine_."

Sitting up, his elbows rested upon his knees, he gave her two options: "Comply with my wishes, or face the consequences, my dear."

"Consequences?" Molly shook her head. "I'll be good. I just wanted to know the specifics. That's all." She chewed on a fingernail nervously. "Do you expect me to live with you? Do I get to still live here? Do you expect a key, though you hardly need one, since you broke into my flat so easily..." She took her hand away from her mouth, self conscious. "I'm not debating that I'm yours. I'm not."

"Glad to know you won't be putting up a fight. Sebastian, you're services are no longer needed." Patting a hand beside him, Jim beckoned for Molly to join him.

"You didn't answer any of my questions." Molly told Jim. She sighed, standing up and walking over to sit next to Jim. She wouldn't put up a fight. She didn't want to get hurt, didn't want him to expose that tape, which she was sure he had, of him fucking her senseless in the lab. "Please. Just tell me. What... what do you expect? For me to be yours?"

"Live like you normally do. My expectations for you when I am not with you are not high. I won't come for you often, but when I do, you will do what I say—no matter what it is. Your reputation and life are in my hands regardless if I am with you or not." As Sebastian made for the door, Jim nodded in his direction. "Sebastian is my eyes, so don't try anything _clever_. As far as Sherlock is concerned, you're just a bystander. I don't need your help; my renewed interest in you is coincidental."

Molly nodded, letting out a breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding. "Okay. Okay." It seemed simple enough. She picked at one of her fingernails, feeling like she could breathe again.

"Just be Molly Hooper. Don't change how you dress, how you act—fawn over Sherlock as much as you want. Really not jealous over trivial matters such as flirting—something you could learn to do, my dear. _Don't_, however, make the mistake of thinking that your body is yours to give away." Grabbing her hand to stop her nervous fidgeting, he caressed her palm softly. "I really hate to share my toys..."

Molly felt her cheeks redden. Flirting wasn't her area...though she tried. She blushed as he took her hand, keeping her from picking at her fingernails. She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't... because he was right. She was his toy now; her body was his toy. She closed her mouth and nodded slowly. "I... I can do that. I can be me."

He leaned into her, his torso pressing her into the back of the couch, and his breath was warm against her neck when he whispered, "Jim From IT really found it to be quite precious, and James Mor-_i_-art-_y_ quite agrees. You, Miss Molly Hooper, are _quite_ adorable." His tongue snaked out and licked at her ear.

Molly shivered as he pressed her against the couch, looking up as she felt his breath on her neck. Why did it have to feel so good? She still ached from how hard he'd fucked her earlier. She let out a tiny whimper of pleasure as he licked her ear. "Thank you..." She bit her lip, then looked up at him. "Your...your name is James?"

"One of them, yes." He sucked on the shell of her ear. "It's the most important one—the one with the most amount of power. Power to get you in trouble, because I _know_ Sherlock hadn't divulged that information to you yet."

She sighed, relaxing a little bit as he sucked on the shell of her ear. "So I should... call you Jim?" Molly asked, reaching up tentatively to run her hands through his hair. He felt so good. She could feel herself surrendering to him, despite that little voice in her head that told her to snap out of it.

"Anything but 'Jimmy,' my dear." Kissing her hair, he pulled away. "Sebastian and I must leave you now, but I'll be back around." He stood up and smoothed down his suit jacket, and both he and Sebastian left the flat without another word.

Molly breathed, looking up at him. She nodded, watching them leave. She didn't move from the couch until long after they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I decided to split Chapter Six up to keep things similar. Molly gets a bit tipsy and sassy towards the boys in this chapter on a girls' night out cut short. R&R, please? I would really like to get some constructive feedback.**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Six

Molly breathed, looking up at him. She nodded, watching them leave, and didn't move from the couch until long after they were gone. Molly sat in her flat for a bit. Remembering to check on Toby, the cat, she was finally able to move. She pet him, cuddling him close for a moment. When nothing further happened through out the day, she relaxed slightly.

Nothing happened the next day either. Friday came and what few friends she had invited her out with them. Molly Hooper needed something to take her mind off the fact that Jim could call her at any moment, so she went with. A man flirted with her at the bar and bought her a drink as her friends went out to dance on the dance floor. Molly didn't join them; she didn't really dance much.

Don't take drinks from strangers, love. Sometimes it ends up badly~JM

Molly felt her phone ring, and she apologized to the man who was flirting with her, answering it. It was a text. She froze when she read it. She'd almost been able to forget everything that had happened. She took a moment to take a breath, then replied. [You said you didn't care about flirting...-Molly]

I /don't/, but I care about my pet's safety. Tell him you don't take open drinks.~JM

If he /has/ to buy you one, make sure it's /sealed/~JM

Molly excused herself from the man who was flirting with her and left her drink untouched. She walked outside—leaving her friends on the dance floor. She needed air. It was suddenly far too hot in the club. She felt trapped. She had agreed to do as Jim said, but... she'd gotten used to being without him. [Why are you doing this? -Molly]

I /told/ you that I have eyes, my dear. This is your first individual outing as yourself after "pledging" yourself to me~JM

I'm making sure you /behave/~JM

You /also/ have a tendency to be /gullible/. I don't want you to be /stolen/ from me due to your /trusting/ nature~JM

Molly looked at her phone, confused. [I know you're watching me. I'm going to behave... stolen? How would I be stolen? Just... ugh...-Molly] She couldn't even tell him to leave her alone. She sent the text, frowning as she stormed back into the club. The man who had been flirting with her moved on to another target, and Molly ordered a very sweet drink, along with a shot of something strong. She drank the shot, then sipped on the daiquiri.

My eyes will /always/ be on you, Molly. It won't always be a matter of distrust (of you)~JM

I am a dangerous man who plays a dangerous game, and eventually, our little fling will be known~JM

Besides, he slipped something into your drink while you weren't looking.~JM

I know you're not exactly /vanilla/, but I'm quite certain non-con doesn't entice you~JM

Molly frowned at each of the texts. She looked surprised when Jim told her that their fling would be known, and that the man slipped something into her drink. Blushing, she asked for another shot and took it before she sipped again at the daiquiri. [So I'm just supposed to sit here and get drunk like a good girl at the bar? -Molly]

If you /want/. Just be smart about it~JM

I don't date /stupid/ girls, Molls~JM

I wasn't aware that we were dating. Are we dating? -Molly

Molly couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She was getting a little tipsy, that was obvious. She ordered another daiquiri and looked at her phone. Dating a psychopath... of course she was.

Dating, fucking-does it really matter how we phrase it?~JM

I /do/ remember you being rather fond of the idea of having a /boyfriend/, though~JM

Yes. Fucking means you fuck me and leave... Dating is dinner, then fucking. -Molly

I am fond of the idea of having a boyfriend. You don't strike me as the boyfriend type. -Molly

You figured correctly, Molly-dear.~JM

I can be /nice/ sometimes, though, love~JM

Molly leaned back in the chair, studying her text message. He could be nice? She felt pleasantly dizzy, after a third shot and having finished the second daiquiri. She pouted a little bit. /Bars are no fun alone...-Molly/

You? Nice? Really...-Molly

Begging for my company one second and doubting me the next. I'm hurt, Molly Hooper. Really~JM

I wasn't begging. I just said that bars aren't fun. Fine. You can be nice. -Molly

Like a teddy bear. -Molly

Bears have claws, dear~JM

Best to watch out for them~JM

Teddy bears don't...and nice bears don't use their claws. -Molly

There is no such thing as a /nice/ bear, Molly.~JM

Not true. There is too. -Molly

A bear is an animal. They have no conscious thought~JM

Molly put her head down on the bar. The man next to her looked over. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and murmured a soft: "Just fuzzy..." The man called the bartender over, ordering a glass of water for her.

But a teddy bear is a stuffed amimal...-Molly

Animal* I'm not that drunk..-Molly

They don't think: oh, today I'm going to give my friend a lovely letter...~JM

/You/ said I was a teddy bear; I merely corrected you~JM

Are you going to give me a letter? -Molly

A bear relies on instinct. If they feel threatened they will attack, "nice" or not~JM

Molly drank a bit of the water that the bartender gave her, then put her head down again. [Fine. Bears aren't nice. -Molly]

Oh, dear Molly, you are borderline /drunk/ right now, aren't you? ;)~JM

Am not...'m tipsy. -Molly

If anyone hassles you, I'm a jingle away, my dear~JM

Jingle...do you have a jingle? Jingle Jim...-Molly

Molly sighed. She drank a little bit more of the water, then put her head down again.

Mm. I should /really/ take advantage of this, shouldn't I? ;)~JM

No...'m not drunk. 'm fuzzy. Go away...bear. -Molly

What happened to "bars are no fun alone..."?~JM

You turned into a bear. -Molly

But I was /always/ a bear, Molly, you just never noticed.~JM

A jingle bear. Jingle jim bear...-Molly

Molly swayed, and the man at the bar blinked as Molly slid off her chair and onto the floor with a giggle. "Hey...you okay?"

Are you quite fine by yourself, Miss Hooper, or should I have Sebastian take you home~JM

Sebastian's a bear. I hide from bears. 'm hiding. -Molly

"Shhh! I'm hiding from bears!" Molly told the man. He shrugged and turned back to his drink. [He seems to think that you're a little..] Jim stopped texting as he received her reply. A small smirk graced his lips, and he saved what he was saying to text Sebastian. [Seb, she seems to think we're not human. What a funny little duck..~JM]

She's an adorable drunk, Jim. -SM

"I want another drink...there are bears coming..." Molly said as she pulled herself back up to her seat. The bartender chuckled and made a weak rum and coke for her, setting it in front of her. She sipped at it, occasionally drinking bits of the water too.

Molly, Sebastian and I are under the impression that you are just /too/ adorable to be out in public~JM

No. I'm having a drink. 'm allowed. You can't make me go home...'m very brave. Brave for bears. -Molly

You'll have to be brave for the bears, then, dear, because some time soon you're going to wish you hadn't /met/ them~JM

Regardless of how much time we plan on having~JM

That doesn't sound very nice or fair...-Molly

Molly slid off her chair again, leaving the water and the remainder of the rum and coke on the bar. The man next to her looked down. "Bears again?" he asked. Nodding, she placed her finger against her lips: "Shhh..."

I told you. Bears aren't nice. I'm keeping you /informed/. I'm playing /fair/ with you-something I /rarely/ do with anyone.~JM

You made the choice to side with me over a good fuck; deal with what you been dealt, love~JM

You tricked me...you're...-Molly

You're mean...why do you have to be mean? -Molly

Molly tried to get up. She really did. She couldn't seem to find her feet.

I lost my feet. -Molly

I'm not mean. I'm /calculated/; you're a delicious means to the end. I get the satisfaction of capturing one of Sherlock's pawns~JM

I'm sure you'll find them soon enough~JM

I can't...I can't stand up. Walking is hard. -Molly

Do you want to go home?~JM

Yes. -Molly

I'll send Sebastian after you then~JM

I don't want to be eaten by bears. -Molly

Tell Sebastian to stop being a bear. -Molly

Molly, I thought I told you that only /I/ get to do /that/~JM

Okay. Then I won't worry...-Molly

Sebastian walked toward her from his corner in the bar. He had lost her in the crowd, but it didn't take long for him to spot the little woman, sitting on the floor near her barstool. He picked her up easily, and she didn't protest, murmuring something about bears. He carried her out to the car, strapped her in and got in the driver's seat, sending a text to Jim. [I have her boss. She's more drunk that I realized. -SM]

Sebastian's tall. Did you know that he was tall? I bet he eats clouds. -Molly

Yes, I knew he was tall. He quite towers over the both of us, doesn't he?~JM

Where am I taking her, Boss? -SM

Our flat~JM

I wonder what clouds taste like? -Molly

Molly followed that text by asking Sebastian, "What do clouds taste like?" Sebastian looked at her, confused, and ignored her.

Like disappointment, I believe~JM

He drove quickly, but smoothly, taking care not to jostle her too much. The last thing he needed was to make her throw up in Jim's car. When he got to the flat, he parked, and got out, unbuckling Molly, who held onto Sebastian as he picked her up, taking her inside. "This isn't my flat... I want to go home..." She protested, frowning, looking at her phone.

How is she handling the drive?~JM

"She's fine... just drunk. Needs water, I suspect." Sebastian told Jim as he walked inside.

He had his phone in one hand, with Molly in his arms. Molly frowned, looking up at Sebastian. "I want to go home. Take me home, bear face." Sebastian shook his head, shutting the door of the flat with his foot.

"You are home, Mollybear. Home until your more... composed," Jim said. He was standing by the fireplace nursing a flute of wine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slightly drunk and definitely curious Molly ends up with a lot more questions without answers. It's kind of fluffly. Jim may be a bit OOC, depending on what type of tone you "hear" when you read what he says. R&R! 3**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Seven

Sebastian put her down on the couch, going to get her water from the kitchen. Molly pouted. "This isn't my home...I'm tired. I want to sleep at my home." She said again, then looked up. "I'm not a bear. You're a bear."

"Oh, of course you're not, my dear. Not a bear like me. No, you're a sweet little teddy bear. A Molly-bear." A smile crossed his face briefly. She was really quite _precious_.

Molly huffed, then smiled. "Okay. I can be a Molly-bear." She flopped over on the couch. Sebastian smiled and pulled her back up, giving her a bottle of water. "Drink it..." She fumbled with the cap, and slowly sipped on the water, looking at Jim.

"Feeling alright there, _dear_? Not getting sick on us, _are_ you?" Jim set his flute upon the fireplace's mantle and walked up to the back of the couch, placing his hands on her thin shoulders.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep..." She pouted, drinking the water. "I'm not getting sick. I'm fine. " She looked up at him as his hands settled on her shoulders. "Can I sleep?"

"Mm. Perhaps. I feel we're all a bit _tired_ tonight." He softly stroked her from the top of her head to the tip of her shoulder.

Molly leaned into the stroke, having drank about half the water. She put the bottle down on the nearby table, sighing softly as he stroked her head. "That feels good..."

"Does it now?"

"Yes..." Molly closed her eyes, putting her chin to her chest. Jim continued his to stroke her lightly, his fingers digging in a little bit to help relax her. Molly relaxed further, sighing as he stroked her. She drifted off to sleep, sitting there as he stroked her hair.

"_Such_ a sweet girl..." Jim's fingers lost themselves in her hair smoothing out tangles and twirling around curls. "Mind getting her a blanket, Seb?" Grunting in acknowledgment, Sebastian walked into the hallway and opened the linen closet; grabbing a nice microfiber blanket, he handed it to Jim. Molly sighed, stirring a little bit as Jim's fingers smoothed through her hair. She shivered a little bit, stretching, then curling up in the corner of the couch.

Jim withdrew his fingers and covered her with the blanket. He went into the kitchenette and filled up two glasses with water for her in case she woke up in the middle of the night. From what he could remember, Molly Hooper didn't handle her alcohol well come morning.

Molly woke up a bit later, in the middle of the night. Her eyes flew open, startled at the fact that she was somewhere different, somewhere not her flat. Remembering and feeling intense pain on the left side of her head, she looked to the side, hoping to find water, and when she did, she drank the glass completely. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders again, closing her eyes, and fell back asleep.

Sebastian and Jim had retired to the only bedroom in the flat—the flute of wine on the mantle and the bottle that been on the floor no longer in their spots. Giving Sebastian the flute to use, Jim took the bottle and drank from it—not sharing a drop. "Very amusing, Sir." Sebastian said his tone contradicting his words. "Sharing is _caring_; isn't that what you said to me before we got into this? Now give me the damn bottle.." He gritted out, a touch of mirth filtering through.

Molly stirred slightly, hearing voices. She stood and walked over to the door, listening quietly, leaving the blanket on the couch. She put her ear to the door, closing her eyes as she listened to the voices.

"I've never been known to be monogamous, Sebby, you know _that_. After all, weren't _you_ the one who seduce me away from your _own_ mother...? By the way, how is the old bird? Still fluttering around Iran...?" Jim passed the bottle to Sebastian, and the bottle made contact with the glass making a decidedly annoying clink. Jim grimaced in annoyance. "Glass... it's ever so... passé."

Molly frowned, straining to listen in on the conversation. The large man allowed Jim to call him Sebby? She tripped on the carpet, nearly colliding with the door in a bit of a scuffle-thud. Gasping, she clasped her hands over her mouth and ran back to the sofa, jumping on it, pulling the blanket over herself, and pretending to be asleep.

"Pets. You can't have two hours worth of alone time without them pleading to you for attention... Better check on the dear; knowing her, she's probably having a moral conniption.." Jim climbed off the bed and stepped up to the door and opened it. Walking up to the couch, Jim leaned over it and roughly shook Molly. "Yeeeess, my dear? You _want_ something?" The living room was a bit more cool than the bedroom, and Jim's bare chest developed goose-pimples as a result.

Molly wasn't that great at pretending to be asleep. She looked up at Jim, jumping when he touched her, rolling to her back when he shook her. "I don't... I'm fine... please... I..." She thought about it for a moment, breathing. Her head still hurt. "Do you have any ibuprofen?"

"Yes. Do you want to be independent or must I get it for you myself?"

"I can get it if you tell me where it is. Can I go home?" She asked hesitantly, pulling the blanket around herself a bit more.

"In the kitchen. Third cabinet to the left; top shelf. And no." Jim sat up and made a slow retreat back to his room.

"Wait!" Molly jumped up. "Why not? Please... Let me go home." She huffed.

"I made my call for you, and you'll do what I say until I say your free." Tugging the door shut behind him, he made one last comment before it closed. "If you're going to try to spy, you might as well knock and come on in, Molly."

"But..." She frowned, and turned to the kitchen, getting the medication, taking two of them, then going to the door, blushing as she knocked and came inside. "I wasn't spying."

"Mm. _Right_. And Jim's the Queen of England, Molly Hooper," Sebastian retorted. He was lounging on the bed in a pair of loose fitted bottoms, and there were bottles of alcohol stashed across the room.

"What do you want with me? Why won't you let me go home?" Molly asked, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I don't always have to have reasons for what I do, Molls, sometimes I just _do_ them." Jim's bum was resting against a dresser, and he had a bottle of vodka in his hand raised up to his lips.

Molly frowned, huffing as he looked at her. She wrinkled her nose as she saw him drinking straight vodka out of a bottle. "Fine."

Dryly, he asked, "Did you really expect a better answer..?"

"Yes." She sighed, cautiously laying on the foot of the bed. "How can you still be drinking? My head feels like you put spikes in it."

"I'm Irish, my dear, and I didn't start the night as early as you did." Taking one last swig, Jim put the cap back on and slipped in beside Sebastian on the bed. Moran eyed Jim; it always threw him off how Jim was such a _happy_ drunk. His moods turned sour fast, but it never lasted for long. Whatever it was that kept Jim going bubbled to the surface through alcohol..

Molly looked up at him, then sighed. "Lucky... I didn't even have that much." She looked at Sebastian. "You let him call you Sebby... I heard it. What am I supposed to call you?"

Glancing between her and Jim, Sebastian made a quick decision. "Moran—until we figure out each other's places with one another in regards to this fucker..."

Molly's eyes widened. He just called Jim a fucker... Well, she thought he did. "Moran." She said quietly. She glanced at him, then scooted a little closer to him. Any man brave enough to call Jim a swear word was someone she wanted to hide near...

"Making nice already, _Seb_...?" Jim's eyes danced menacingly—a gloating grin plastering itself on his face. "Trying to impress my lady, I see."

"He called you a _fucker_." Molly said quietly, watching Jim. She smiled at Jim as he watched them both, stretching on the bed. "...I like him already."

Snorting, Sebastian pulled his shirt up revealing several scars that matched the one upon his face. "I've had good reason, Little Hooper. Jim's not a nice man, you see..."

"I'm not little." Molly retorted. She blinked when she saw the scars, scooting up with a frown as she trailed a finger over one of them. "These look like they hurt... They wouldn't have scarred so badly if they'd been stitched up..." She told them both, looking at Jim for a moment before looking back to Sebastian.

Putting his arm around Jim, Sebastian shifted to get more comfortable; her touching him made him feel edgy. "In my line of work, I don't have time for stitches, but if you stick around, perhaps there is the possibility of making it."

She withdrew her hand, sitting back on her heels. "If? I wasn't aware that I had a choice in the matter."

"You don't," Jim said breaking his silence. "He was referring to whether or not I keep you _around_." Jim grabbed the wine bottle from between him and Seb and popped the cork out of it to take a drink.

Molly looked up at him, watching him drink from the wine bottle. She chewed on her lip. "You won't kill me, will you?" She asked quietly, brown eyes on Jim.

Jim set the bottle down and looked at her shrewdly. "If I wanted you dead, Molly, you wouldn't be here."

She swallowed hard, nodding, looking down. She sighed and blinked. Why was she here then She opened her mouth to ask then closed it. He'd told her that he'd just felt like bringing her here, and that she couldn't go home because he said she couldn't. "What do you want then?"

"I don't know, Molls. I never planned anything with you past playing Jim From IT. I was just minding my own business, spying on Sherlock in your little morgue when a strange little idea popped into my head, and the next thing I knew, I was fucking your brains out the next night." Tucking his thumb underneath her jaw, he brought her eyes level to his, "And I had this funny idea that you should be mine." Leaning across Sebastian, he caught her lips with his.

Molly was forced to look up at him, and she blushed as he kissed her, a bit flustered. He was gentle. It was much different from the other day, when he'd fucked her senseless. When the kiss ended, she swallowed hard, her heart racing as she leaned back to sit on her rear. "And now I'm yours?" She asked, watching Jim.

He licked at her lip. "That and more..."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is heavily censored, so I suggest going to post(/)24576809464(/)eight on the blog to get all of it :3 It's a bunch of sex between all three of them. Yayyyyy! To those of you who recently added the story to your alerts, thank you! 3 Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm slowly working on Chapter 9 now, but I just started my summer job. I will be busy and won't be able to post frequently! :( R&R!~**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Eight

Molly was forced to look up at him, and she blushed as he kissed her, a bit flustered. He was gentle. It was much different from the other day, when he'd fucked her senseless. When the kiss ended, she swallowed hard, her heart racing as she leaned back to sit on her rear. "And now I'm yours?" She asked, watching Jim.

He licked at her lip. "That and more..."

"More? How can I be more than yours?" She shivered with pleasure as he licked her lip.

"You're sharing me with Sebastian; it would be rude to not make a similar offer back." He bit at her lip as he slipped Sebastian's arm around her waist.

Molly's eyes widened a bit as Sebastian's arm slid around her waist. She looked up at him, her heart pounding, but she couldn't say a word. After all, she was Jim's... which meant she had to do what he said. "I don't think he likes me..." She told Jim, biting her lip, looking back at him.

Sebastian trailed his hand up her side before cupping her breast with his palm. "You're making broad assumptions, Miss Hooper."

Molly blushed softly as Sebastian slid his hand up her body. She felt his hand against the thin fabric of her shirt... she'd not been wearing a bra. She didn't need one for this outfit, revealing though it was. "Molly. Please. Call me Molly."

Jim's lips were on her's again and conversation ceased for the moment. Jim's hands slipped down to her hip, and together, he and Sebastian pulled her between them—their focus on her: touching, licking, biting.

Molly whimpered as Jim kissed her again and again. She gasped softly, her short skirt riding up as Jim's hand slid down... down... She was between them now, and she shivered with pleasure, gasping when she felt teeth—she didn't know who's teeth—but someone... Someone was biting her. A mewl of pleasure escaped her lips, swallowed by Jim's kisses. She kissed him back hard, one hand playing with Jim's hair, the other sliding across Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian caught her hand with his and kissed it, giving it a long lick from her finger to her elbow.

"Oh!" She was wet already, and she couldn't help herself. She was teasing Jim's hair with her one hand, but her other hand was not her own... Seb had it now. All she could do was sit and enjoy what was happening.

Sebastian murmured a soft "Boss?" to Jim gesturing to himself with his free hand. Jim shrugged as if to say "I don't care" and put his focus back into kissing Molly. Molly tried to say something, but Jim was kissing her, and she quickly forgot what she was going to say. She tried to pull her hand away from Sebastian's hand, to run down his chest, to tease his him, while kissing Jim back hard.

Sebastian sat up on his knees and brought himself closer to the soft skin of her shoulders and the tender flesh of her breasts. Placing lazy kisses up and down her neck, one hand focused on her and the other on Jim.

"Oh..." Molly moaned between kisses as Seb began to kiss her neck. Her shirt was a halter top, but she couldn't move her hands away from either of the two men to untie the string that kept the thin fabric up over her neck. Moran groaned into her shoulder at the feel of her touch clutching at her breast. His hand had made its way into Jim's boxers. A muffled mewl of pleasure made its way out from her lips, as Jim continued to kiss her. She smiled as Sebastian groaned, and she slid her hand into his pants.

"You're rather good at this, Mollybear," Jim got out as his hips jerked in response to Sebastian's contact. "I think you're _more_ than ready, my dear..."

Molly shivered with desire, blushing softly as Jim licked along her jaw. "Ready?" When she met Jim and Sebastian's eyes, her mouth formed an O. "I've never done this before..."

Sebastian trailed his hand down Molly's front and caressed her belly. "We'll teach you how," he whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly.

Molly sighed softly as Seb kissed her. "Okay... I'm ready—take me, please, I'm yours..." She moaned and leaned in to gently nibbled on his neck.

Jim and Sebastian exchanged a couple of looks. Jim reprimanded Sebastian, mouthing "she's mine, Seb" to him before shifting her bum towards him and pulled his boxers off as deftly as possible. When Jim's eyes were back on him, Sebastian mouthed back an "I know, Sir."

"Please... Just take me..." She looked up at Seb with Jim behind her. She grinned playfully. "Come here... Seb—Mr. Moran..." She licked her lips. Jim and Sebastian continued their private conversation without Molly's knowledge. Nodding at Molly, Jim gave Seb a quick ok.

"Come here, Seb. Don't make me try to move... Jim won't let me, and he'll punish me so... Ohhhhh..." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Jim and mouthed "punishment..?" as he slid closer to Molly. Jim gave him a cheeky grin and pulled Molly to his hips roughly.

"Little Molly here likes it rough when she's been naughty, don't you, dear?" Letting his other hand leave her hip to catch onto her hair, he pulled her head back sharply so he could whisper into her ear: "Be good, little Molly, Sebastian here is a favorite of mine..." And he shoved her head towards Sebastian's crotch with a look of demented content.

"Yes... I do..." She gasped and moaned as he pulled her hair.

"So, uhhhh, punishments... What do you... mean..?" Moran groaned out—Molly was just too good. From what Jim had said about her (during the IT ruse), Molly wasn't much of, well, anything, so where did _this_ come from...?

Molly couldn't say much of anything. "Spankings... Whatever you can... Ohhhh! Think of..."

Jim scoffed behind her back, "Child's play, dear Molly. You have to truly warrant anything from me... yet." Nipping along her back, Jim's fingers drew patterns along her wet, hot flesh. "Ask Sebastian where he got those scars, Molls."

"Where did you get them, Seb—Mr. Moran?" She asked, sighing as Jim continued to take her. She took Seb's cock back into her mouth, sucking and licking.

"I... ahhh.. misbehaved, Miss Hooper. Jim... he.. Oh, God, you're _great_ at this... anyway... he.. likes to play.." Sebastian closed his eyes and looped his fingers through her hair stroking her occasionally. If "sharing" Jim meant "sharing" Molly, he could deal with it. Jim eyed Sebastian closely; he wasn't sure how he liked how well Molly and Sebastian seemed to be getting along, but there was a good chance that the potential closeness could bear well for him. Sebastian had more feelings than Jim allowed himself to feel; perhaps he could be the glue that held them together.

"So, if I... misbehave..." Molly gasped, unable to finish her sentence. "Jim, please don't stop... God, I'm going to come... Please, don't stop... Ohhhhh..."

A cruel grin overtook Jim's face, and his hips stopped moving. "Ohhh, Molly, you really _should _know how I _hate_ being told what to dooooo..."

Molly whimpered. "Please, Jim, please... Please... please... it's not fair! Please..." She writhed, trying to move against him as Jim grinned. She couldn't focus on Sebastian anymore, only focusing on Jim, and trying to get him to take her again. "Please... I'll be good—please—I'll be a good girl... Please... Let me come... Let me orgasm... _Please_..."

"Do you hear her, Sebastian? She thinks she's _entitled_ to an orgasm..." She glanced up at Sebastian, eyes begging Seb to tell Jim anything, anything to have him let her come.

Sebastian's eyes were still closed, and he was enjoying the attention he was receiving. Sex with Jim was rarely focused on him—something that Molly Hooper was experiencing right now—so it was nice to have some of it be on him for a change. Cracking his eyes open a bit, he cracked a smile at Jim figuring the other man knew what was going through his mind. He usually did. Watching Sebastian stretch and rest his arms behind his head, Jim changed his pace again. "Are you not... enjoying yourself, Miss Hooper?"

She panted as Jim continued to work her, but not letting her come, not letting her orgasm. "Please... I'm begging you, please... I'll be good... You can do whatever you want with me... Please..." She whimpered as Jim continued to tease her, but that's all he was doing: teasing. He wasn't letting her climax.

"But I _am_ doing whatever I want with you, Molly. I am rather enjoying it, and it looks like good ol' Seb is too. We wouldn't want to ruin the fun for him now, would we?" Jim pinched her bum lightly. She whimpered, squealing as he pinched her bum. She gasped softly.

One of Sebastian's hands left her head and trailed down to her shoulder to rub gently. He may like getting the attention he was receiving, but he could sympathize with Molly. Jim was a tease, but then again, so was she... She'd get no relief. None. She shivered, her nails digging into Seb's hips.

Jim sat back on his calves. "Have at her, Sebastian. I am absolutely _famished._.. I think I'll pop into the kitchen to get some food." And see how Sebastian and Molly interacted together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you! :) Bringing in the Seb/Molly dynamic and a little bit of knife play. post(/)24664698419(/)nine on the blog. R&R, please 3**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Nine

Jim sat back on his calves. "Have at her, Sebastian. I am absolutely _famished._.. I think I'll pop into the kitchen to get some food." And see how Sebastian and Molly interacted together.

Molly whimpered as Jim left. She looked at him, shocked that Jim had done that, teased her within an inch of her life and then gave her to this man—a beautiful man, none the less—that she'd only just met... She blushed

"I'm sure that if you truly felt uncomfortable about this, Miss Hooper, we could find a... different way to go about this. I am very good with my hands, and you wouldn't have to worry about me." Sebastian brought a hand to his face and pushed his hair back. Jim _would_ do something like this; he was always putting him on the spot—testing him.

Molly looked up at Seb, shaking her head. "No... I'm not uncomfortable, well, not in _that _way..." She blushed again, sliding up to nuzzle Seb's neck. He was very beautiful for a sniper. She kissed his neck with a small sigh.

Sebastian's hand slid up to her neck and cupped her jaw on both sides gently, and his mouth pressed against hers. "He's not going to let you go... ever. It's not so bad, though, being his—once you get used to it—if you can survive your conscience being ripped to shreds. That's what he'll do to you eventually, Miss Hooper; you'll be like him and me: a little less than human." Dropping one hand to her waist, he tugged her closer to him. "You should have said no to him_ before_ he tied you up and fucked you senseless, because you certainly can't do it now..."

Molly smiled as he kissed her. He was so gentle. She looked at him, confused for a moment as he told her that he wasn't ever going to let her go. "I know. I just... I don't know what to expect... one moment I'm drinking at a bar... The next I'm sitting in a flat... Will I get to go back to my flat? My job?" She blinked, shaking her head. "Not me. He won't tear my conscience apart... Please, call me Molly." She blushed brightly when he mentioned the tying her up and fucking her senseless part. "How did... did you see that? God..." She buried her head in his shoulder, her body pressed against his.

Sebastian stroked her hair once more in a half-hearted attempt to console her. "You'll keep your job, Molly, and most likely your flat; both are beneficial to Jim in the long run. Jim, eh, did mention it briefly to me, but I was watching the security feed keeping tabs on you both at the time..." He kissed at her ear through her hair.

Molly blushed brightly again, and nuzzled into him, sighing. She wanted him. She couldn't think about much else at the moment. "Were you jealous?" She asked after a quiet moment. She gave Seb a tiny grin, shifting her hand to stroke his length once, gently.

Seb leaned his hips into her hand. "Of you..?"

"Of Jim." She told him, nipping his neck. She stroked him again, harder this time.

"I don't believe I was given permission for that, so frankly no. You were strictly his at the time, so I felt nothing towards you." Sucking on her ear, he grabbed her bum and brought her closer to him.

Molly squealed softly as he sucked on her ear, and blushed when he grabbed her bum. She sat up a little bit, positioned herself so that she was straddling him. She breathed quickly.

Neither Sebastian or Molly had noticed Jim leave the room nor had they paid him any attention when he came back in the room, munching on a sandwich. His hair was tousled and his eyes blinked at the brightness of the room as he stumbled slightly into the room. His face was a bit dazed, almost like he had fallen asleep in the kitchen while making his sandwich. Molly was distracted by Sebastian's body and didn't pay any mind to Jim—not realizing that he'd come back into the room. She moaned, arching her back gently. "Seb!"

"You guys are getting... cozy," he mumbled offhandedly into the bread. His cock hung out of his boxers half-hard—the time away from Sebastian and Molly spent getting food caused him to focus on other appetites.

Molly blinked, blushing when she heard Jim's voice. She turned, biting her lip. "Jim! God..."

Shuffling his feet over to the bed, he plopped onto it unceremoniously—perhaps the alcohol was finally getting to him—and he rested his head on Sebastian's abdomen. "Continue on..." Taking another bite of his sandwich, he ignored the two, content in savoring the textures of meat and fresh lettuce crunching and rolling around in his mouth.

Molly really didn't know what to do. She shivered, looking down at Jim's head, now on Seb's stomach near her hand. She looked up at Sebastian, confused, concerned, and worried. "Seb?"

Sebastian slid further down onto the bed dislodging both Molly and Jim. Jim gave him a sour, disgruntled look before laying his head back onto him; Sebastian stroked Jim's hair softly to sooth any potential ruffled feathers, and then put his focus back on Molly. "You're fine, Miss Molly. As he said, continue on..." He let out a moan as she slowly picked up the pace she had barely begun.

Molly blinked, then blushed—watching the two men. "God...ohhhh!"

It took a bit for Sebastian to get as enthused about the fucking as Molly was; Jim's disruption had been a bit of a mental moodkiller—his boss' needs came before his own. However, once his mind was as excited as Molly's ministrations made his body, Sebastian soon could not contain his pleasure audibly. "God, Molly, Jim was right. _Christ_."

Jim turned his head and looked at Sebastian drolly. "You _never_ believe me when I say someone is a good fuck, Sebastian. Where is the _trust_...?"

Sebastian's hips jerked as Jim pinched at his nipple hard. "A thing to remember, Mollybear. Sebby here likes it _rough_..." Finished with his sandwich, Jim sat up to lean over to the night stand and open its drawer. Pulling out a dagger and a leather glove, he rolled onto his stomach so he was facing the two of them as they fucked.

"What?" Molly whimpered as Jim pinched Seb, making his hips jerk against Molly.

"Open," Jim said, and that was all he needed to say as Sebastian's jaw unclenched itself. Setting the glove down flat in Sebastian's mouth, Jim grabbed Molly's hand and placed the dagger in it. "As punishment for the both of you enjoying this more than I think you should at this time, you get the 'honor' of doling out his just rewards. It's just like work, really... if you think about it hard enough."

Molly blinked as Jim put the dagger in her hand. "What?" She stopped moving, looking at him. "I... I can't! I can't cut him open... I can't hurt him!" She put the dagger down, shaking her head, looking at Jim like he was mad. "Please...I can't."

Closing his eyes briefly with a twist of his head and a clenched jaw, Jim had to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around neck and forcing her to see... reason. It could be shown to her in... better ways. "Molly, dear, keep moving that _tight_ little body of yours, or else you'll be the one being cut tonight. I'll be 'nice' and 'compromise' with you; you get the _first_ cut, and you had _better_ do it. I will _not_ hesitate in forcing you down on this bed and slitting your throat all in the name of good... fun."

Placing the dagger back into her hands, he guided it to Sebastian's flesh. "Cut the man, Molly."

Molly kept moving, slower this time. She whimpered, a tear running down her cheek as Jim guided the sharp dagger to Sebastian's flesh. She knew that no matter how strong the man was, his skin was still vulnerable. His flesh would still yield to a knife. No amount of body building could fix that. She bit her lip—not wanting to do it. She felt the knife press against the man's pectoral muscle, and she pushed a little harder, drawing blood. She drew the dagger across his chest, leaving a shallow cut. It bled quite a lot, but it was superficial at best. Her hands trembled as she lifted the knife from Sebastian, watching his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Gasping as the blade bit into his skin, Sebastian's eyes shut as soon as it made contact. Clutching the sheets beneath him, he leaned up into the blade once she stopped pulling against him but found that it was no longer in proximity to him. Opening his eyes, he found her staring at him, worry etched onto her face. He felt a bit of pity for her; Jim was throwing a lot of hard balls at her tonight, and knowing him, this probably wouldn't be the last. "Don't be."

She sniffled, and put the blade on the bed, closer to Jim, away from Molly. "There. I did it." She shivered, her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She wasn't getting any pleasure out of it anymore.

"And what a good girl you are..." Taking it away from her, Jim gleefully trailed red lines down Sebastian's abdomen, smirking at each jerk he made.

"No!" Molly whimpered, trying to reach forward to stop Jim. "Stop! You're hurting him!" She grabbed his wrist, almost putting her nose in the cut that she made when she lost her balance. "Please... stop." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Jesus, Jim... Molly, calm down." Sitting up on one of his elbows, Sebastian stroked her face. "This is something that we... _do_... together." Shifting his hips against hers, he hinted at her, "Clearly it's not causing me any..._ unwanted _pain."

"But..." Molly protested, biting her lip, looking up at Sebastian as he stroked her face. "He's hurting you..." She let go of Jim's hand slowly, eyes closing with pleasure as he rolled his hips back against her. He was right... and if he wasn't being hurt... "Okay... Okay..." She leaned back up, off of Sebastian's chest, settling herself back.

Grimacing, Jim set the blade down petulantly. "Well, it's not fun if she's _aware_ that you enjoy it..."

Molly looked at Jim, then at Sebastian. "You're hurting him, and he's okay with it, and you like it... I..." She sighed, confused. "If you're going to stop, can I bandage him up?"

"I really don't give a fuck what you do, Molly Hooper. Sebastian, once you're... done, take her home. I am going to take a shower..." And with that, Jim was out of the bedroom once again.

Molly looked at Jim, confused, then looked back at Sebastian. Her hands were still trembling. She watched Jim leave the room, then looked at Sebastian again. "Did I make him angry?" she asked, worry in her voice. She looked at the cuts on Seb's abdomen. None of them were bad.

Bringing her mouth in for a kiss with his hand, Sebastian shook his head. "Not necessarily. You're not playing his game, but he's not upset enough to do anything lethal about it... yet. You have some temporary leeway to adjust to him... and us. This is the least of what we do, Molly Hooper. You best be prepared to do more than simple knife play the next time he summons you." Sebastian lifted his hips and thrust into Molly, kissing her again. "Let's finish what we started here... if you want. Jim... Jim is the authority when it is the three of us, but when he's not around, and it's just you and me, you have the authority—unless we've been given contrary orders by him previously. If you want to go home right now, we can get you there."

Molly kissed him back, gasping as Sebastian thrust into her. "I don't know how to hurt people... God... I don't want to think about it now..." She kissed him back again, nodding. "Yes... Yes... Finishing would be good. No. I don't want to go home. Yet..." She nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All! :) Here's Chapter 10 for you! Crabby Sebastian is Crabby, and Anxious Molly is Anxious. Jim is only mentioned in this chapter, but he'll be around in the next. I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback on this. The "plot" to this story isn't really solid; it's just something that my partner and I come up with bit by bit. It's just something that we're writing for fun, so as much as we would like for it to be absolutely fantastic and meaningful, it probably won't. Writing this is just a nice way to unwind after a hard day...**

**So, with that in mind, in later chapters, I'm sorry if the plot doesn't satisfy your needs; all that matters to us is that ours are **

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Ten

Molly looked at Jim, confused, then looked back at Sebastian. Her hands were still trembling. She watched Jim leave the room, then looked at Sebastian again. "Did I make him angry?" she asked, worry in her voice. She looked at the cuts on Seb's abdomen. None of them were bad.

Bringing her mouth in for a kiss with his hand, Sebastian shook his head. "Not necessarily. You're not playing his game, but he's not upset enough to do anything lethal about it... yet. You have some temporary leeway to adjust to him... and us. This is the least of what we do, Molly Hooper. You best be prepared to do more than simple knife play the next time he summons you." Sebastian lifted his hips and thrust into Molly, kissing her again. "Let's finish what we started here... if you want. Jim... Jim is the authority when it is the three of us, but when he's not around, and it's just you and me, you have the authority—unless we've been given contrary orders by him previously. If you want to go home right now, we can get you there."

Molly kissed him back, gasping as Sebastian thrust into her. "I don't know how to hurt people... God... I don't want to think about it now..." She kissed him back again, nodding. "Yes... Yes... Finishing would be good. No. I don't want to go home. Yet..." She nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes.

Sebastian slid his hands up and down her back as he sucked at her lip. "Well, let's get to it, Miss Molly."

Molly gasped as he sucked on her lip. Shivering with pleasure and panting as she nuzzled his shoulder, she nibbled on his shoulder. "Just Molly. Not a Miss... Or...you could call me... Oh... you could call me pet like Jim does... Oh God...don't stop..."

"It would be best to keep some formality between us, Miss Hooper. I will not assume that I am above you in power, and I suggest you to treat me accordingly. Jim does not appreciate disrespect to those in his command, and neither of us really know your place with him currently..."

"I know my place with him... Oh, God..." She moaned and nuzzled his shoulder, arching her back. "I'm his pet... when he calls, I'm supposed to come and do as he says..." She whimpered, her heart racing as he took her. She couldn't speak. She shivered with pleasure, kissing his neck.

"Molly, you're foolish if you think that _that_ is all you will be to him." Sebastian's palms rubbed circles firmly into her ass and hips.

"What?" She gasped as he rubbed her ass, moaning, knowing she was close. "I'm nothing to him..."

"He doesn't keep useless people around—let alone _fuck_ them. Let alone fuck them as _much_ as he has with you. Fuck, Molly, he doesn't even _play_ for your team... God. You are a _delicious_ fuck, Miss Hooper..."

Molly moaned and panted, shaking her head, denying that she was anything to Jim. She blushed when Seb told her that Jim played for the other team, and then she couldn't think anymore. "God... _Right_ there... Please, please, _please, _Moran... Don't stop..."

And so he didn't. Every time their bodies met, Sebastian placed hot, wet kisses upon her bare chest and belly. Not a word was spoken, and all of his focus was on getting Molly Hooper to that point. Molly could barely handle herself. Without speech to distract her, Sebastian's ministrations became her world. She moaned, panting as he kissed, as he continued to push her further and further. It wasn't long before Molly Hooper arched her back, moaning. Sebastian kept his hands on Molly and shifted his hips against her's a couple of times before his release happened as well. When they were both finished, Molly lay on Sebastian's stomach, catching her breath as she stared at the wall.

"We'll have to go soon, Miss Hooper..."

"Do I have to go?" Molly asked. She was tired now, her body truly exhausted, though pleasantly warm. "I still need to bandage you up."

"Yes, Miss Hooper, you do need to leave. Your... sweet nature has worn out its stay for the evening." Sitting up, he pushed her off of him none too gently. The closeness between them that had been dependent on the rampant hormones that coursed through their bodies, Sebastian was back to business with her.

Molly let out an "oof!" as he pushed her off of him, landing on her back on the bed. She looked away from Sebastian, not sure what she felt, certainly confused. She pulled the blanket up and over her body, looking at him with a frown. "I'd still like to bandage those up."

"The rest of your clothes should be... around. Get dressed and meet me at the door in five minutes." Grabbing his shirt from the floor by the side of the bed, he rolled off and stood up. Pulling it on, he headed into the living room and set out for the bathroom.

Molly looked at him, watching him leave quickly. She sat, stunned for a moment. Slowly, she cleaned herself up as best as she could, and pulled on her clothes, taking closer to seven minutes than five. She ran a hand through her hair, numbly untangling it with her fingers. She walked to the door, sitting in a chair near it.

Knocking on the door, Sebastian called out a quick "Boss!" before walking in and shutting the door. The small room was filled with a light fog from the still-running shower head. Pulling the shower door open, he saw Jim, fast asleep, sprawled out in the corner being pelted by tepid water.

"Figures..." Sebastian turned the water off and tossed a towel onto his boss before making his way back to Molly.

Molly was sitting in the chair, still trying to untangle her hair. She frowned when Sebastian came back. "You're not going to let me bandage you up, are you?"

"Jim likes evidence of our 'play,' and I don't give a fuck as long as I don't need stitches." He jerked his head toward the entrance to the flat. "Get going."

"But..." Molly blinked, confused. She didn't know for sure where she was in London. She could be anywhere. She stood, taking a couple steps towards the door. "Are you going to give me a ride home? Or at least tell me where I am so I can find my way back?"

"_Yes_, Miss Hooper, you will be driven home tonight. I have a few things I need to get done before I can drive you there, so do me a favor and make your way to the car..." Irritation began to seep into his voice. Molly sighed, nodding. She relaxed a little bit, but she opened the door, pulling her arms around herself, and stepped outside. She walked out to the car, trying the handle of the door to see if it was locked or not.

Her mind reeled. What did Sebastian mean when he said that Jim wouldn't keep her around for nothing? What else could he possibly want from her? She wasn't pretty; she wasn't as smart as him. She just worked in the morgue. Leaning her head against the car, Molly closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired. The combination of sex, as well as dealing with Jim, and now Sebastian, who didn't seem to like her very much, was getting to her.

Making his way to the kitchenette, Sebastian opened up a cupboard and pulled out three knives from behind the paneling and stuck them in the sheaths attached to his trousers. He didn't expect trouble, but it always seemed to be present when least wanted. Feeling prepared for whatever could happen to come their way, Sebastian followed Molly outside, hitting the unlock button on his set of keys.

She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat of the car across from the driver. She closed the door, absentmindedly putting her seat belt on. She continued to try and untangle her hair, sighing and wincing at a particularly bad knot. Opening the driver's seat door and climbing in beside Molly, he started the vehicle and pulled out of the approach. Besides giving Molly a quick spiel about Jim contacting her in the near future, he tried to be silent on the drive home.

She wasn't really listening to Sebastian as far as what he was saying about Jim. "I'm sorry, what?" She shook her head to clear it for a moment, frowning. "Sorry... Ok, he'll text? Call? I..." She was confused. She didn't know what either man expected from her. Sebastian acknowledged her question with a nod, and that was all he gave her.

"What am I?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, Miss Hooper."

"What are you?" She asked him, curious. She bit her lip, sighing, curling up in the front seat. "He's not going to kill me, is he? If I can't... hurt people—hurt you?"

"I... I'm an... errand boy, Miss Hooper. That is all I can say currently. I _doubt_ he will kill you, but I would not take my word if I were you." He glanced at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"You hardly seem like an errand boy, Moran." She felt a little bit of relief when Sebastian told her that he wouldn't kill her... or at least, maybe wouldn't. "It's hard to... think about living normally when he wants me at his beck and call. How does he watch me all the time? Why does he?" She huffed, looking away. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Grunting, he flexed his fingers against the steering wheel and stretched his legs; Jim kept the seat a little too close to the dash, but it was his vehicle. Sebastian wasn't one to complain over things that didn't really matter in the end. "We have our ways, Miss Hooper; you're not privileged enough to know of them... yet." Shifting gears, he looked at her again, "And lack of silence isn't necessarily a good thing, Miss Hooper, but it isn't exactly bad, either."

"Fine." Molly swallowed, looking out the window. She nibbled on the edge of one of her nails, frowning again. "Do you really—" His comment about silence made her shut up. Sebastian wasn't a big talker it seemed. "Sorry."

With a sigh, he grudgingly asked: "Yes?"

"Do you really have to call me Miss Hooper?" She asked quietly when he prompted her.

"No. I choose to. It keeps us in our place." He flicked the blinker on to signal his left turn. "Now where exactly do you live, Miss Hooper? I am not currently aware of your home's location." It was a lie, but he wasn't sure how much information Jim wanted her to have at this time.

"I live on 3432 West Forest Drive." She sighed. Being called "miss" made her feel young. She raised an eyebrow. "You and Jim watch me all the time, but you don't know where my flat is?"

"Thank you. I've been on errands for the past week, Miss Hooper." Traffic was light tonight, and it seemed that Molly Hooper would be getting home sooner rather than later.

"Okay." She chewed on her lip, looking out the window again, falling silent, since Sebastian had made it clear that he wasn't a big talker. Eighteen minutes passed. They were still about ten minutes away from Molly's place

Molly twiddled her thumbs, still trying to untangle a very troublesome knot in her hair. She had too many questions in her mind to remain silent for much longer. "Do you know what Jim wants from me? Or when he'll want me again?"

"God! I—I didn't mean... I didn't mean like sex... I meant—oh, forget it." Molly blushed, chewing on her lip, looking out the window again.

"As sweet as it is for you to think that I know the answers to your questions, Miss Hooper, I most likely will not. I just do what I'm told, and I expect you will learn to do so in the future." Gesturing to the street signs they drove past, his last statement was: "We're almost to your flat, Miss Hooper. If you have more questions, save them for Jim."

"When could I ask him? He might not even tell me." Molly protested, then sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop bothering you." She frowned again, looking out the window. "Thank you though, for driving me home."

Sebastian pulled alongside the parked cars on the street—not bothering to park. He nodded at her slightly. "Until we meet again, Miss Hooper."

She looked at him for half a moment, as if expecting an answer. When she didn't get any more answers to her questions, she sighed, nodding. "Bye, Moran." She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "Don't let Jim cut you up too badly." She closed the door, took her keys out of her purse, and walked into her flat, locking the door behind her. She showered and dressed for bed; it was very late, and she had to be to work early the next day. She couldn't sleep and went to work exhausted with bags underneath her eyes. She had more coffee than normal, without the amount of cream and sugar she generally added. She was sluggish until around noon, only making it through half of her normal work.

Molly finished that day of work, going home and all but passing out on her bed, fully dressed. She was so tired. She slept until her alarm went off the next day and rubbed her eyes wearily as she woke up, going back to work. She eventually worked her schedule back to normal, eating normally enough for her, working a normal amount, sleeping a normal amount... It was enough to get her by.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey duckies! 3 Here is another chapter for you. If I get at least three reviews by the end of Friday night, I will post four more chapters by Sunday night! Does that sound like a deal? I think it does! ;3**

**Jim is back, and he and Molly have an interesting encounter.**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter 11

Molly fidgeted at her lab table; there had been no contact from either Jim or Sebastian—Moran, not Sebastian... Sherlock walked in like he owned the place, which he always did, and Molly jumped, very nearly out of her skin. The first day after Jim had taken her in the lab, Molly was sure that Sherlock would notice something, but he didn't comment. He did comment on how she hadn't gotten sleep that one night, almost a week ago, but he was more interested in the body that Lestrade had sent him to look at. This time, though, he hadn't texted or called first.

"Molly, do you happen to have an extra pair of hands? I need to check something. The fresher the better."

Molly nodded. "Of course, hang on... Let me check." She went to the back, and Sherlock followed her. She jumped when she realized he was behind her. "Do you have to follow me all over the lab?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Molly was jumpy, fidgetty, and nervous. Normally, she hadn't minded the close contact with the detective. "Is something wrong?" He looked her up and down with a bit of a frown. "Why are you so nervous?" Molly shook her head, mumbling something about not getting proper sleep. She gave Sherlock his hands before he could analyze her further and sent him on his way, telling him she had a massive amount of work to do. He knew it was a lie, but Molly, well, Molly didn't care. She sat down at her desk, swallowing hard.

You'll have to do better than that, Molls~JM

Molly opened her phone as it rang, and her face went white. Her hands trembled a bit, and she put her head down on the desk. [I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm sorry. -Molly] She couldn't say much more than that.

Take care of yourself, love. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you...~JM

Molly looked at her phone again when he texted her. She was getting more upset by the minute. Was it a threat? [Why do you care? -Molly] To be fair, she hadn't eaten lunch yet. She stood, pocketing her phone, and went to go get something small from the vending machine. She wasn't really hungry.

Because when you blow /your/ cover, you blow /mine/.~JM

[I'm trying... It's hard. I haven't had to lie to anyone before—not like this. I don't know how. -Molly] Molly bit her lip. He could see her. She figured that he could and couldn't make herself eat the candy that she'd bought.

Don't lie. Be honest. Most lies are based on some level of truth~JM

I can't be honest. He'll just push and push until he gets it...What would I say? That I'm upset because I'm someone's pet? Because someone has me on a leash?-Molly

Tell him that you're worried that I'll come back for you. You've been having strange dreams, and they frighten you~JM

Close enough to the truth for you, I think~JM

Okay...okay...I can do that. I can tell him that. -Molly

It's as easy to dismiss as /you/; it's perfect~JM

Because really. What are the chances of me coming back for you, Mollybear?~JM

You're /nothing/. Just a tool~JM

And you let him use you~JM

Molly relaxed a little bit. With a story now, something she could tell inquistive people, she didn't feel quite so horrible. It was a lie... but not a bad one. She frowned at the phone as two more texts came through. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she heard herself hiccup.

Stop it. -Molly

I'm not a tool...-Molly

He said jump~JM

/You/ asked how high~JM

Jim was right. Molly _was_ a tool. She put her phone to the side, burying her head in her arms. She wasn't crying, not just yet. She was just trying to hold herself together. After a moment, she replied, mostly because she was worried that Jim would get upset when she didn't reply.

Then why would you come back for me? -Molly

What do you want with me? -Molly

[Because you have /potential/, Molly Hooper, and I want to /reap/ it.~JM] Molly frowned at the text. She didn't understand; she really didn't.

Potential? For what? -Molly

[Power. Control. The little things in life you just can't seem to grasp~JM] Molly was less sad now. Jim thought that she could be powerful? She was more interested than sad now, and strangely, excited. She just kept staring at the text, unsure of what to say.

There's more to you than that cute facade you put on~JM

You're passive—not stupid—and it's something that can be weeded out of you~JM

I don't know how to be...different. I'm just Molly. I'm not...well, not anything but cute. And nice.-Molly

Weeded out? I'm not a plant. I'm a person. -Molly

Pushed too far, you become something else, Miss Hooper~JM

We all do~JM

[And I intend to push and pull and tease until you are the person I want you to be~JM] Molly looked at her phone, at the text, the final one. She chewed on her lip and absentmindedly ate a piece of candy. [What if I don't become the person you want me to be? -Molly]

Take a guess~JM

You'll kill me? -Molly

Oh, no, not me. Good ol' Sebby~JM

It's a shame; he rather likes you, I think~JM

I think you might be wrong about that. He didn't talk hardly at all through the car ride. -Molly

He knows his /place/~JM

Molly continued her work, some how feeling a little better. Jim saw something he liked in her—even if he was going to kill her if he didn't find it or get it out—it was... oddly comforting. She felt her phone buzz again and looked at the text.

He kept talking about that. What's my place? -Molly

Time will tell~JM

Why can't you give me a straight answer? -Molly

Your "place," my dear, is fluid~JM

She frowned, carefully noting something down on her sheet from the man's body in front of her. She checked his nails, having pocketed her phone again. When it buzzed once more, she looked at it, reading the text. [How am I supposed to know my place if it keeps changing? -Molly]

It's dependent on many factors. Two of which being my /mood/ and /your/ attitude~JM

Learn to /read/ people, Miss Hooper. It will suit your needs in the future~JM

Molly frowned again at the texts. Read people. She could do that. She was good at that. Decently good at that at least. She could read Sherlock—far better than he thought she could. Still wary about leaving a text from Jim unresponded to, she responded to the text. [Alright. I can read people. Just not you. Well, not easily. -Molly]

Never me, Miss Hooper.~JM

The day you think you can is a day you should be afraid of I would think~JM

[Because you'll kill me? -Molly] At least his demands were pretty easy to figure out, Molly thought to herself. She chewed on her lip as she continued to examine the body before her, making notes on her paper.

You make me sound like a madman, Molls. Is that really what you think of me?~JM

She looked at the text, sighing. She didn't want to tell him that it was indeed what she thought. She needed a way to say just that in a nicer, more polite manner. [I don't know what to think. One minute, you're saying I have potential, the next, you say you'll kill me, the next, you're...sounding normal. Maybe. Maybe a bit mad. -Molly]

You're /so/ polite. It's beyond irritating; there is no honesty in politeness, Molls. No honesty at all.~JM

She looked at the text message. It was hard not to be polite when the one you were talking to could kill you, or worse... destroy your life as it was. She bit her lip, taking a breath. [Fine. You're a madman. You're the craziest, most insane man I've ever met. -Molly]

[I don't think you give a damn about me. I don't think you ever did. It hurts to think that, but the crazy part...that's the dangerous part. You're dangerous, Jim. -Molly] She chewed on her fingernail, pocketing the phone. He was going to kill her—she was sure of it. He was going to be mad at her, and he was going to hurt her. She was dead. _Why'd_ she do that? He was just so damned frustrating!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all. I edited Ch 11 a bit, so reading this one might not make as much sense without a reread? I would really like some reviews. :/**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Twelve

A slow clap began—coming from outside the doorway. Jim stepped inside the morgue and grinned at her. "Ooohhhhh, Molly, you got some fire in you, don't you?"

Molly jumped when she heard that clap. She looked up, swallowing hard, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "How long have you been standing there?" Her heart raced. He had said he wouldn't kill her—that Sebastian would. Maybe she wasn't going to die? Not just because of a text? After all, he seemed—he seemed pleased at being called a madman. "You're not mad?"

Jim shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked up at her, his head tilted down, giving him an appearance of bashfullness. "Oh not long. A couple minutes after Sherlock walked out of the room; he didn't even notice me. Am I really _that_ unnoticeable, Molly?"

Molly looked up at him. He'd been there for the entire thing. The entire _damn _ thing. Before she knew what she was doing, she swatted his shoulder. It was a girly hit—no power in it at all. "That was _mean_. You were there the entire time..." She shook her head, sighing. "He was preoccupied with his hands..."

Blinking in slight shock at her audacity, Jim tipped her chin up and trailed his eyes along her body. "You're looking well, Molly."

She blushed when he lifted her chin. Molly wasn't dressed special; she was her normal, thin self, though she'd managed to get back to sleeping and eating somewhat normally. "Thank you..." she said after a moment, watching his eyes trail along her body.

"You're wearing lipstick, I see. Never really saw you with it on before... What inspired this?" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and smeared it onto her cheek.

"I...I just felt like wearing it..." She wasn't sure why she had. Her heart raced as he ran his thumb over her lip, smearing the lipstick. "You've ruined it..."

"That's what I do, pet." Licking the side of her face opposite of the lipstick smear, he tapped her nose lightly before walking away. "Keep in touch, Molly Hooper. I ever so love your companyyyy..."

"You ruin things?" She shivered as he licked her cheek, watching him turn away. "Am I still your pet, if you're trying to make me... different?"

"Just so, Molls."

"That doesn't make any sense." She rubbed at the lipstick smear on her cheek, the color lightening and moving to her fingers. She'd need to visit the loo to fix it entirely.

Calling out to her before he completely disappeared from her view, Jim made sure to say: "Tell Sherlock I said 'hi.' I'm sure he's missing me _terribly_."

Molly didn't know what to make of that. Tell Sherlock that Jim said "hi?" But she was supposed to be keeping Jim's cover under wraps... She huffed, spinning on her heel to go to the lavatory to fix her face. She touched it up, this time leaving the lipstick off in case Jim decided to come back. Finishing her work for the day, Molly went home. Keep in touch? What was she supposed to talk to a criminal about? The _weather_? She finally texted him later. It took her several tries to come up with the right words. It wasn't the best, but it would work. [So...you love my company? -Molly]

Ohh, I don't know if I'd say /that/...~JM

You did say it. -Molly

Did you lie? -Molly

Mm. Would you like to know?~JM

I...I would. You're the one who told me to keep in touch. It's not like I know what to talk to you about. -Molly

Tell me about your day. How many bodies came in. All of your /deepest/ secrets. Pillow talk, love ;)~JM

My day was boring until you showed up. There were 3 bodies, I got through two of them. None of them were very exciting.-Molly

The first was an accidental poisoning. He'd taken medicines that interacted with each other poorly. The second was verifying a heart attack.-Molly

The third looks like it's a verification of a stroke so far. I don't have any deep, dark secrets, Jim...and there's no pillows involved right now. -Molly

You take everything so /literal/, Molly.~JM

The poisoning. Are you /absolutely/ sure it was "accidental"?~JM

I suppose it could have been purposeful if someone knew he was on the medication and had managed to convince him to eat cheese, knowing it would cause a reaction, but there don't appear to be any defensive wounds indicating he was forced to eat the cheese, and I don't think he would have willingly eaten it.-Molly

Accidentally is the only thing that remains. Someone with that medication checks their food often and carefully. Oh god...it wouldn't have been accidental if it was someone he knew...-Molly

God, Molly, I wasn't /serious/. Not every body you deal with is going to have to do with murder. Stop overreacting~JM

[I can't ever tell when you're serious. Particularly when it's over text. Why do you have to...never mind. Just, never mind. -Molly] She leaned back in her chair, tossing her phone onto the couch opposite her with a sigh. [Why do I have to do /what/?~JM] Molly glared at her phone as it vibrated. Maybe she just wouldn't answer the text this time. She stood, walking to her kitchen, for lack of something better to do. She made herself some tea, and considered dinner, though she wasn't hungry.

Quit pouting~JM

You're making me regret choosing you~JM

[So /stop/~JM] Her phone vibrated again, again, and again. Huffing and growling as she walked into the living room, Molly picked it up and read the four texts that were there now.

I'm not pouting. -Molly

You are /so/.~JM

You're even more passive-aggressive when you pout. It's disgusting.~JM

She frowned at her phone. Her stomach rumbled, yet she laid down on the couch, her tea forgotten. [How do you know that I'm pouting, if I was? -Molly]

When you pout, you put everyone else's needs before your own. You did it /all/ the time when we were dating.~JM

Molly shifted on the couch, looking at the phone. She frowned again, confused. [I thought that people were supposed to do that. To be nice. -Molly]

Why do you think we only did things and went places /I/ wanted to go? It's because you're weak~JM

It has /nothing/ to do with being nice~JM

It has to do with your /lack/ of power~JM

I'm not weak. I wanted to go there too. -Molly

Because although you would /never/ admit it, you were /always/ bitter about me being in control of everything~JM

Because you /never/ are~JM

But you let it slide by, because I was "nice"~JM

Which we both know I'm /not/. Manipulation is just something I'm heavily skilled in~JM

Not to toot my own horn or anything ;)~JM

She took a couple small breaths as she looked at the phone. She swallowed hard. A large part of her cringed at the thought of him in control , but a part of her, a part that she kept squashed down as far as she could was entranced by it. [Because you're never one to toot your own horn. -Molly] She blinked, having sent the text too quickly to properly think it over. Realizing her mistake, she swore quietly, something she rarely did. "Shite." [I...I didn't mean that. -Molly]

Of course not. That would be quite rude~JM

But we both know you do~JM

You can pretend to fool yourself, Molly, but /never/ try it with me~JM

What happens if I do? Try to fool you? -Molly

Try it and find out~JM

Molly relaxed a little bit; she'd been so worried that he'd show up, angry at her for snapping at him. That was the second time she'd done it in less than a day. She looked at the text, curious. She was very curious by nature and dealing with Jim as much as she was right now was bringing it out. Try to fool Jim... What could she even try to fool him with?

There are two rules, Molly. Very simple rules~JM

Follow my lead and try not to get killed in the process~JM

She looked at her phone again as it vibrated. Rules. Of course there were rules.

And the second? -Molly

Those /are/ the rules.~JM

Oh. -Molly

[It's your job to figure out what will and won't get you killed, whether it happens by my hand, Sebastian's, or bystanders~JM] Molly smiled to herself. Not fooling Jim wasn't even part of the rules. She felt strangely excited to try and plan something so sneaky out.

Bystanders wouldn't kill me. I'm nice. Remember? -Molly

Ah, Molly, you think everyone plays by the Game you do.~JM

You'd be surprised to find out how many people don't and how many of these people will soon be your... acquaintances.~JM

Not everyone. You don't. -Molly

Quite right you are~JM

She smiled; her stomach growled again, and she frowned at it, shushing it silently with her hand, rubbing it. Toby jumped up and purred next to her, sitting on her stomach.

Acquaintances? -Molly

You're with me, my dear. We're a happy little couple: you, Sebastian, and I~JM

Eventually you have to meet our friends~JM

Three isn't a couple. -Molly

Mm. Well, aren't you one for /semantics/~JM

The idea of meeting Jim's... friends made her a bit nervous. She sat up, frowning at the text. What was she even doing? Why was she doing this? She should just stop talking to him and go back to her normal life. Tell Lestrade or someone that she wanted to be in protective custody.

Just think: through me, you'll know more about Sherlock's life than you ever dreamed.~JM

You might even possibly rank as important to him. Granted, he won't /know/ it's /you/, but that's the irony of the situation, love~JM

She looked at her phone again, frowning. She wasn't sure she wanted to know more about Sherlock's life anymore—not if it meant this. Putting her phone down, she walked away from it for a moment. She needed to think.

[Don't ignore me for too long, pet. I get a wee bit antsy~JM]


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello All! Sorry that I haven't been active. Work was a big hassle, and then I was distracted by my Jim blog on Tumblr (message me if you want a link to it ;D) for a good part of the summer. Anyway, I'm free of both work and the blog (temporarily), so I'm all yours now. Look forward to some updating in the next week or so! **

**This chapter is lots of texting between Jim and Molly. Flirting. Threats. Misunderstanding. Defiance. Regular stuff between them :)**

**R&R**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Thirteen

Molly heard her phone vibrate again, and she ignored it, closing her eyes. Maybe turning it off would be a good idea. Toby walked over to it as it vibrated again, and purred, batting at it with his paw. She remembered that she had tea, and went to the other room, getting it, adding milk and taking a sip to calm her nerves.

Sebastian will be by the flat sometime between tonight and tomorrow to fix up the security I had put in. The camera's a little fuzzy.~JM

As the phone vibrated again, she walked over, sighing as she picked it up to check the message. She frowned, shaking her head, then looked around, looking for the camera.

Security? Camera? You put a camera in my flat? -Molly

Jim, you take the camera out of my flat. You get Sebastian to take that camera out of my flat, now. -Molly

No :)~JM

The chances of you finding it are unlikely, and if you do, well, /good/ for you.~JM

You need to be more observant, Molly~JM

It's going to get you killed~JM

I'll find it. I'll follow Sebastian around, I'll stay up all night, but I will find that damned thing. -Molly

And when I do, I am going to break it. -Molly

Following Seb doesn't count, Molly, and do it.~JM

It's coming out of /your/ paycheck~JM

I...I get a paycheck?-Molly

...Yes.~JM

...From Bart's~JM

I meant other than from Bart's. -Molly

You don't /do/ anything for me... yet. Therefor you don't get paid for anything by.. monetary means~JM

But you missed the original point, Miss Hooper. It's coming out of /your/ paycheck~JM

Molly pouted a little bit again. It would have been nice. [I just end up having to be under your thumb? -Molly]

I'm not going to risk putting my /trust/ in you, Miss Hooper, if you're going to end up breaking it purposefully~JM

You don't have the skills to /not/ put me in danger yet, but I'm willing to risk it regardless.~JM

I am /not/, however, going to put up with you betraying me, because you think you're safe in your house or on your way to work or, well, /anywhere/~JM

She sighed, laying back down on the couch. [I never said anything about betraying you. I just don't want you watching me 24/7. -Molly]

How many times do I have to say this, Molls?~JM

You. Are. Mine.~JM

[It will be /known/ that you are mine~JM] That last text made her shiver. She swallowed hard at the text that followed, feeling herself shrink back against the couch. Why? Why did he have that effect on her?

I have yet to see proof that you can handle a firearm as proficiently as Sebastian; the only weapon you carry is a scalpel, and I /doubt/ that will hold against a 10-inch blade~JM

[So, I am setting up /precautions/ that benefit the /both/ of us~JM] The next text confused her a little. [Go to your computer~JM]

[I've never fired a gun. Wait...you're not the only one who's watching me, are you? I don't...-Molly] She sighed and stood to go over to her computer. [I'm here. -Molly] She didn't think she needed a bodyguard—nor a weapon. Molly despised weapons; hurting Sebastian was the first time she'd ever purposefully done anything of the sort.

Well, open it, daft girl~JM

Open the computer? -Molly

It's a computer. It doesn't open. It turns on. -Molly

/Ick/... You have a /desktop/?~JM

Yes. It still works. Why would I need a new one? -Molly

..A /desktop/.~JM

[I believe we've been over that, Jim. Yes. I have a desktop. -Molly] She was getting a little annoyed. There wasn't anything wrong with her computer—nothing at all. It was just...a little old. [Well, boot the old thing up, dear. Jimmy has a surprise for you~JM] Molly did so; it took forever. Finally, it was up, and she texted Jim. [Alright, it's up. -Molly]

About time; Christ, exactly /how/ old is that.../thing/?~JM

It's just like...5 years old. It still works fine! It's not a thing! -Molly

Now, what is your surprise? -Molly

All programs Folder: WeRWatchingU securityfee ~JM

Molly sighed, but clicked through as Jim told her to, her hand propping up her head.

With this you will be able to, regardless if the program is open, record whoever goes in and out of the building.~JM

That is /your/ benefit~JM

No more pesky visitors, outside of Sebby and myself, if you don't want them~JM

It also provides a safety net for you to fall back on in case of emergencies-well, emergencies that I'm not at the heart of at any rate~JM

It will be disable if I'm after you, love~JM

Molly clicked around a little bit. Indeed, it did show who was going in and out of her flat. Mostly, it was Molly herself. Molly, not too long ago. Molly earlier when she left for work. Molly last night, coming back home.

I don't exactly get many visitors, and, other than you putting this in when I didn't know you were, and when we were dating, when have you ever been to my flat? -Molly

She sighed, minimizing the program. It was eerie, to know someone was watching her. To know she could watch herself like this.

Does it just record who's coming in and out, or does it do something else as well? -Molly

If you need it to do anything else, I'm sure I could fix it up for you~JM

And I've had my eye on you, oh for... six years now, Miss Hooper.~JM

Ever since I came into the morgue-I think it was during your internship at Bart's-to check and see if it really was my Mummy on the slab~JM

Which, of course, she wasn't. Mummy hasn't been living since I killed her 12 years ago :)~JM

Molly looked at the text, paling. Six years? Six years... [Why? Why would you care about me? Enough to follow me and not kill me, I mean. -Molly] She moved away from her computer, to the couch, to shakily finish her tea. Toby jumped up and purred, nuzzling her free hand.

You were interesting.~JM

Such a /slight/, 25-year-old woman with such a fascination with the /dead/. I was just getting my feet off the ground~JM

If I bid my time, who was to say you wouldn't come in handy..?~JM

And you /did/, Molly Hooper, in ways I never thought you would~JM

Molly blushed, looking at the text. She didn't know what to say in response. He'd been watching her all this time. All this time. And he said nothing. Part of her was angry, but part of her thought it was almost sweet.

Why act now? -Molly

Because someone was playing with fire, and I wanted to watch him burn~JM

Molly smiled sadly at the text. Nothing to do with her. Absolutely nothing to do with her. It was always Sherlock.

You've got fire, Molly. You just keep it hidden~JM

And you think it would be a good idea if I stopped hiding? -Molly

I know it would~JM

Molly bit her lip, swallowing hard again. [It wouldn't. It's a bad idea. I'm not...fiery. -Molly] Molly put her phone down. It flashed a battery warning at her. She'd been texting more than usual with it and hadn't gotten a chance to plug it in.

Just because you don't /let/ yourself be so doesn't mean you /can't/ be~JM

Talking to you about how amazing you could be is like talking to a wall~JM

[But I suppose it's better than walking all over you like a rug~JM] She came back to her phone, frowning at it. [I'm not a rug. -Molly]

And I'm not a wall. -Molly

You /act/ like one~JM

Do not. -Molly

"Molly, can I have some fingers?" "Molly, your hair looks nice. Can I have that skull now..?"~JM

[They're not quoted exactly, but, well, the man's a dolt who has no sense of fun~JM] She blushed, flustered by the quotes. The battery warning popped up again, and she ignored it.

He'd bother me all day if I didn't give him the body parts he wanted. -Molly

Call security. You've threatened /me/ with it enough times~JM

[You're different. -Molly] The battery warning flashed again. She clicked ignore. Molly swallowed again, picking up the phone to text Jim something else. [You'd rather I be your pet? -Molly]

You /are/ my pet.~JM

That's not what I said. -Molly

Why is you being my pet relevant?~JM

Molly stood up, going to her kitchen to find something to drink. Her phone died while she was gone, so she didn't see the last text. She glanced at her phone on the counter which didn't have a little light on it. She sighed, sitting down. She fidgeted when there wasn't another text from him. Walking over to check her phone, she was rewarded with a blank screen. Her eyes widened, and she hurriedly looked for the plug. _Crap_. She found the charger, plugged the phone in, and shakily turned it on, looking at the text. She sighed.

I...I don't know. You just said earlier that everyone would know. Who? Who's everyone? Why is that important? -Molly

I've been thinking that I'd look great in a crown, and I have no doubt that you would too.~JM Molly blinked. A crown? What was he smoking?

I don't need a crown. -Molly

Royalty never does, my dear~JM

I'm not royalty. I'm just Molly. And I don't want to be your dear. -Molly

She needed to get away from here. From all of his cameras. From him. But how was she supposed to accomplish _that?_ Looking around, she searched for the camera. She had no idea where he would have put it.

Two of those I disagree with. Guess which ones~JM

Molly blushed, reading his text. She chewed on her lip. Part of her did want to be his, but the larger part, which she considered smarter at the moment, wanted to run.

The first two. -Molly

I lied. There are three things~JM

She looked for her purse, then decided against it, putting her keys and her ID in her pocket. Should she take her phone with her? She looked at it for a moment, putting her wallet in her jacket pocket. Confused, she frowned at the text.

Three things? What are they? -Molly

Read my text again...~JM

She read his previous texts. Huffing, she shook her head, putting her phone in her pocket. She took another drink of water, then looked around the apartment. Toby was watching her curiously.

It's really not /that/ hard to do. Or to figure out~JM

I'm being quite romantic tonight~JM

Being quite the good boyfriend, I say~JM

She leaned down, hugging the cat gently. She kissed Toby gently on the furry head, petting him. "I love you kitty... Be good. I'll..." She couldn't tell him goodbye forever. She just couldn't. Maybe it was stupid to leave. Jim would find her. She sat on the ground, petting Toby. Finally relenting, she opened her phone.

We're not a couple. -Molly

Wiping a tear away from her eyes, she stroked Toby as he purred and nuzzled her hand.

Oh, you're right. I keep on forgetting about Sebastian. How thoughtless~JM

We're not...whatever that is either. You and Sebastian are a couple. -Molly

The more Molly thought about it, the more anxious and nervous she got. Jim wanted to change her. Completely. She wasn't sure she wanted to change. She picked up Toby, cuddling him for a moment.

Sebastian and I are symbiotic if anything~JM

She took a breath. If she wanted to stay her, she had to run. She pocketed her phone, looking at the last text. "I'll...Be a good kitty, Toby." He mewed, nuzzling her leg as she walked to the door. Opening it and stepping though, she closed and locked it on her way out, leaning against the outside for a moment. Where could she go? Where could she go that he wouldn't find her?

Not the police. That was a horrible idea. Not to Sherlock or John either.

There aren't many places you can hide, Molly. I've been studying you for a long time~JM

You know, just in case you're considering running away..~JM

She opened her phone, shaking her head at it. How did he know? _How?_ She hadn't said anything—nothing at all to him. And... She remembered the cameras. She was suddenly angry. Angry that he'd watch her then tease her like this. Molly fervently looked around, trying to figure out where there would be a camera out here. She settled for flipping the door off. Turning on her heel, she walked (more like ran) to the Tube Station that wasn't far from her apartment.

I'll find some place. -Molly

Have fun, dear. Sebby and I will take /good/ care of Toby.~JM

She stopped in her tracks. Toby. [Don't you lay a finger on my cat. -Molly]

I'll kill you if you hurt my cat. I don't know how, but I will. -Molly

[But he loves it when I scratch his fingers just so... See? {image1880}~JM] Jim sent her a nice picture of Toby leaning into his fingers, smirking as he saw Molly's little threat. She swallowed, eyes wide. How did he get to her flat so quickly? Now she was torn. Go back to her flat, keep Toby from Jim... Or... Keep running.

Leave him alone. -Molly

Or what, Molly Hooper? You could barely participate in simple knife play, let alone kill a man~JM

This is different. This isn't play. There's a reason I'd kill you. it isn't just senseless violence. -Molly

She'd run. She'd run... And then she'd come back once she found somewhere safe. She walked faster, making it to the Tube station. She got onboard, not sure where she'd go.

If that's what you call making love, well, count me out, sweetheart~JM

She looked at the text, confused again.

It doesn't matter what I call it. I'm not coming back. -Molly

You'd give up your job over me? Miss Hooper, you should see the shock on my face~JM

She hadn't thought that far ahead. Her job. Her life. She chewed on her fingernail. Was it worth it? Would it be? She wrapped her arms around herself. Maybe she should go back. This wasn't a very thoroughly thought out plan.

I...I hadn't thought about that. -Molly

Nooo...?~JM

She sighed. She couldn't give up her job—not just yet.

I hate you. -Molly

Not yet.~JM

She stood up, getting off the Tube. It hadn't loaded fully, nor left yet. She put her hands in her pockets, walking back towards her flat slowly.

So passive. Maybe you're right about that fire, Molls~JM

[Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm not going to punch you when I see you. -Molly] She fired that text off before she could really think about it. She worried her lip, stewing, grumbling as she walked. At least Toby would be happy to see her.

The next time you'll see me, you'll be pressed against your desk /begging/ for me to hit /you/.~JM

I'm never going to beg you for anything. Least of all that. -Molly


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow. It has been forever since I posted on here. I am so sorry. Work ended for the summer, and then I had to start looking for a new job and think and prepare for school. Things have been super rough for me lately, and I've been playing Jim on Tumblr. And even though it's the same character, he's not, if that makes sense? The plots are different, and Tumblr!Jim's persona is so much different from this one; he's developed in strange ways. I will do my best to continue writing with Molly-promise. And I will do my best to publish what we have stored so far!**

**For all of you new subscribers, thank you so much! It is really appreciated! I'm glad you've liked the story enough to do so! c:**

**As always, please R&R! 3**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter Fourteen

The next time you'll see me, you'll be pressed against your desk /begging/ for me to hit /you/.~JM

I'm never going to beg you for anything. Least of all that. -Molly

Mmm. Go on~JM

Molly walked up the stairs to her flat, taking out her key. She paused, then tried the doorknob, seeing if it was unlocked. She had locked it when she left—she knew that; she looked at her phone [You can't make me beg. I will never beg you for anything. Ever. Because you're a horrible excuse for a person. -Molly]

I don't recall ever claiming to be a person...~JM

When she twisted the handle and discovered that it was locked, she was confused. She put in her key and turned it, opened the door, stepped inside, and locked it again. Toby was by the doorway waiting for her, and she kneeled down to pet him, glad to see he was alright. She blinked. [You took that picture ages ago...didn't you? -Molly]

When we were dating, love~JM

I hate you. And I'm not your love. -Molly

Go back to the part where you said you'd never beg me for anything~JM

Say that a few more times~JM

Why? Once isn't enough? -Molly

Use whatever camera you're watching me with. I. Will. Never. Beg. You. For. Anything. -Molly

It makes imagining breaking you so much easier, and it does /loads/ for this wank...~JM

She blushed, flustered. He was... God... She shook her head, tossing the phone onto the couch. "You're disgusting." The horrible part was that she didn't want him to be wanking. She wanted him to try to break her. She wanted him... God, did she want him, and it was so wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong._When her heart stopped racing a bit, she picked up the phone again. [You'll never break me. Never. -Molly]

/Naughty/... girl...~JM

She liked that. Molly blushed again and shook her head in denial. No. She _didn't_ like this. What was she thinking? [You shouldn't even try to break me. You won't be able to do it. -Molly] As much as she _didn't_ like this, Molly _was_ curious. She wanted to play with fire.

_Why_ did she want to play with fire? Why did she want to play with Jim?

You shouldn't even try to stand up to me. We both know you're going to lose, Molls~JM

Just how would you go about breaking me, if you could, in a hypothetical world? -Molly

You're all talk. -Molly

I'd be nice at first. I'd seduce you. You're not gullible enough to fall for niceties from me anymore~JM

She looked at her text, biting her lip. That was such a dumb thing to say.

Jim from IT is a no-go in this case~JM

You can't seduce me. I won't fall for it. -Molly

I'd strap you to the table in the morgue—legs spread wide~JM

Doors open~JM

In the middle of the day~JM

And if that didn't work, my dear, then the real fun begins...~JM

Molly blushed at that text. God... It sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip.

Real fun? -Molly

I've never performed an autopsy before. I've heard practice makes perfect~JM

And I'm sure you have powerful lungs~JM

She bit her lip, shaking her head. God. No... He wouldn't...

You'd have to catch me. -Molly

I have ways of making you /scream/. Ways you've never /dreamed/ of~JM

And all the while, I'd be fucking you~JM

Until you're sobbing for release—you won't know what kind you want or what kind you'll get~JM

She couldn't sit still. She just couldn't. Molly felt her hand slide down her knee, and she bit her lip in frustration. Why did she like this?

[I wouldn't beg. I wouldn't. -Molly] She chewed on her nails on one hand while she typed furiously with the other. She had to make him stop—some how. [I need to go to bed. I have the early shift tomorrow. -Molly]

And then I'd pull out just as your about to cum and finish myself off, sitting on top of you, cumming into all the pretty marks on your flesh~JM

And you're a bloody liar, Molly Hooper~JM

Of _course_ he knew her schedule... Her teeth had worried at her lip so much that they were starting to bleed at this point. She couldn't pull one past him. Not just yet, but may in time, she could... But, tonight, she wouldn't beg him to stop. She _wouldn't_.

You caught me. -Molly

Be a bit more clever next time, love~JM

Now, where were we..?~JM

I'm not your love. -Molly

[And you won't break me...-Molly] Despite what she said, Molly's hand slid up underneath her dress as she sat on her couch. God... She didn't want it to be her hand. She wanted it to be Jim's. She held back and didn't touch herself yet, simply enjoying the feeling of her soft thigh.

Ah, yes. I leave the scalpel in your arm, and I walk out the door, murmuring how Molly Hooper needed some IT help as I flash my old badge at the people I pass by~JM

Door still open.~JM

Sun still up~JM

And that's just the first day, love. Wait until I get you fired and can spend /all/ my time on you~JM

The idea of being watched was harder and harder to ignore. God... Middle of the day... He'd take her... Right there in the lab. Her fingers slipped beneath her panties.

You'll hurt the scalpel if you leave it there... You don't want it to rust. -Molly

If you kill me the first day...you won't have me to play with. -Molly

It's not my place to clean up after you, dear. It's /your/ job, afterall...~JM

She bit her lip, closing her eyes as she slid a finger into herself. All day. With Jim... She sighed softly, working her finger in and out.

And I never said I was killing you~JM

Although, I suppose there /is/ some death involved.~JM

Mainly your character..~JM

Oh, but he was. He was killing her with each word he said right now. She moaned softly, biting her lip as she read the texts he sent her. She curled her finger inside of herself, texting slowly with one hand.

And if my character didn't die? -Molly

Well, I /did/ say you'd have all of my time. If I don't break you the first time, there's always the next~JM

Molly Hooper wouldn't beg. She wouldn't beg him to come over here right now. She wanted to, but she wouldn't. She added a second finger, moaning, writhing on the couch, shivering.

Perhaps Sebastian and I will play a game with you. Send you out naked into the city. Your clothes scattered out everywhere~JM

At each spot, a gentleman there to fuck you for them~JM

She couldn't text him back. She was too focused on what she was doing. She leaned her head back against the couch, panting, moaning. She bit her lip as he sent her another text.

You'd have to catch me...have to get my clothes...-Molly

And if you buy any or take any from someone else, a finger cut off for each article taken~JM

Catching you isn't hard, Molly, nor is trapping you.~JM

[u said u didnt share...-Molly] She couldn't text properly. It took too much time. Far too much. She was _so_ close.

You said you were mine, and look how often you try to back out of /that/~JM

I share on /my/ terms~JM

She moaned-the last text made her toes curl—and she came, right there on the couch, on her fingers. Moaning, she panted, relaxing against the couch. God... She wanted him. She wanted to be his.

And if I gave up? Gave in?-Molly

By how satisfied you look right now, I'd say you already have...~JM

The blush on Molly's face was bright. God. He was watching her. How could she have forgotten about the cameras? As casually as she could, she readjusted her dress.

That doesn't count. God...oh god...-Molly

Oh, don't cover yourself on account of me; it's not like I haven't seen it all before...~JM

Can't you just give me one room of privacy? Please? -Molly

Bathroom~JM

It was better than nothing. She dashed into the bathroom, washing her hands. When she came back out, she sent him a text. [You wouldn't really do those things that you said...would you? -Molly]

You've heard of what I've done, Molly~JM

What makes you think I /wouldn't/ do any of those things?~JM

[It's not that I think you won't...-Molly] ...It was that she wanted him to do them, abd she couldn't say _that_. She couldn't.

What would you do if I stopped fighting you? -Molly

It depends. How/why the stopping occurred~JM

Can you give me an example? -Molly

You have to give in in a satisfying way and for satisfying reasons~JM

Not because you want me to stop making you feel uncomfortable, unless it's the most delicious sort~JM

She didn't know how to ask him to try to break her in one of those methods. She didn't know how to phrase that. He was making her deliciously uncomfortable.

When will I see you again? -Molly

I'm currently in Peru. Probably not for another two more months-lucky you~JM

Molly sighed, laying down on the couch. It was getting late. She didn't have to work the next day. Putting the phone on her chest, she closed her eyes. If it rang, she could answer it, and wake up. The next text came sooner than she thought, and she opened her eyes, already groggy from the small amount of shut-eye. Two months. God, that was a long time.

Yes...lucky me. -Molly

Indeed~JM

And after that text, she fell asleep on the couch. She didn't text him back, not sure what to say.

There was a knock on the door; it was 5 am.

Molly woke up, stumbling out off her couch. Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door. "Hello?"

Sebastian stood there with his hands on the straps of the bag looped upon his shoulders. He nodded at her. "Miss Hooper."

"Moran. It's five in the morning..." She grumbled but stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door after him, then laid back down on the couch.

"Jim's orders are for me to... initiate you while he's away on business. He won't be answering calls or texts from you for the next eight weeks." Sebastian dropped his bag on the floor near the couch and headed towards the bathroom. "I need to shower; do you mind if I use your supplies?"

"Initiate me?" She bit her lip, wincing slightly at the sore she had caused with her teeth the night before, nodding when he asked if he could shower. "You can. I...It's really not necessary...to initiate me I mean." Her heart pounded in her chest with nerves. Initiate? What the hell did that even mean?

"Yes, Miss Hooper, it is. We have about eight weeks or so to teach you how to handle a weapon—for reasons other than autopsy—in a relatively decent manner. You need to learn how to lie. Essentially, you're soft and a weakness. We don't have the time to make you an expert on anything, but we'll make sure you can take care of yourself for a short period." Sebastian stepped in to the bathroom and began stripping; he continued to talk to her through the open door. "You're being recruited, Miss Hooper."

Molly sat up. Weapon? Lying... She thought she could lie. She walked towards the bathroom as he kept talking to her, then blushed when she caught an eyeful and she ducked back into the hallway. "Sorry!" She wasn't, though, to be honest; he was a handsome man, and even though he was a complete stranger, seeing him like calmed her a bit. People were exposed when nude; maybe Sebastian was not the kind of man to be so, but one could hope. It was a hope she held onto, for it soothed her nerves slightly—because what they were discussing, well, that... that was a lot to process. Catching what he said, she contemplated. A weapon... She could maybe do a weapon. He didn't say she had to hurt anyone.

Stepping into the shower and turning the water on, he called out to her. "If I was modest about nudity, Miss Hooper, I would have closed the door." Luke-warm water poured out from the faucet, and he messed with the temperature until it was just right. Grabbing Molly's scented body wash, he flicked the lid up and squeezed the bottle. The label said it smelled like water; he did not understand the motives behind the marketing of feminine products... The bottle placed back on the rim of the tub he was standing in, Sebastian rubbed his hands together and lathered the soap up before spreading it along his frame in a quick fashion. His hair came next. Standing under the water a bit longer before stepping out into the room, he called out to Molly again: "Do you have a towel I could use?"

She tossed him a towel, still blushing. "Why are you here so early though?" She asked, almost pouting. She wanted to go back to sleep. Five in the morning was early even by her standards.

"Text from Jim told me to come over. Could I get that towel please? I don't want to get the floor wet."

"The towel's on the floor next to you." Molly told him. She rubbed her eyes. "How am I supposed to train with you and go to work?"

"Ah, there it is," Sebastian murmured to himself. He ran the pink (who would have guessed) towel over his hair roughly, getting it as dry as he could, before patting it along his body. Wrapping it around his slim hips, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bag. "Very carefully, Miss Hooper."

Molly took a couple steps away from Sebastian when he came out of the room. She watched him as he walked to his bag. "Are we starting now?" She began to chew on her lip again, watching him. "You can call me Molly, you know... Se... I mean... Moran." She wasn't brave enough to call him Sebastian.

He dug into the bag and found a clean shirt and a new pair of boxers—grabbing a toothbrush as well; ignoring her, he walked back into the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink. "I'm going to borrow your toothpaste, Hooper."

She huffed then crossed her arms. "Alright. I'm going back to bed." She told him, walking past the bathroom to her bedroom. Maybe he didn't really want to start now. Maybe he just needed to be here because Jim said he did. She flopped down on her bed, her door still open.

His daily hygiene routine completed for the night, Sebastian set all of his things in the corner of the living room closest to the bedroom before walking in. Standing in the doorway, he jerked his head to the left.

Molly murmured when he jerked his head. He expected her to move over? He was sleeping here? "You're staying here? What about Jim's flat?" She moved, knowing he could just shove her off the bed if he wanted to. She blinked remembering that she was still in her day clothes. She went to her dresser, pulling out a nightie. She looked at Sebastian, then sighed, walking up to him. "I need to change... Can you move please?"

Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the side of the bed. "No, I just came over for a quick shower..." He plopped down right beside her on the bed. "You've cut me open while riding me rather hard, Hooper. I don't see why you're being modest now."

"That wasn't my choice, Moran." She blushed, swallowing hard. She turned her back to him, pulling off her clothes slowly. She tossed them into the pile in the corner, then pulled the nightie on and slid into the bed next to him. "Why aren't you staying at Jim's flat? Why are you staying here?"

"Jim gave me orders, and I am following them; that's really all there is to it." Seb sat up against the wall and stretched his long legs out. "I am to keep an eye on you, take care of whatever needs you have, and train you a bit if at all possible." He stiffed a yawn.

Molly sighed. "I don't need to be taken care of..." She also yawned shortly after Sebastian did. She curled up next to him, as far to the side of the bed as she could possibly get. She was asleep before she could protest much more.

Sliding down to lay flat on the bed, he rested his right arm beneath his head and his left hand drifted into Molly's soft hair. "Goodnight, Molly."

Molly sighed, scooting closer to Sebastian in her sleep. She snuggled up close to him, shivering at first.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her; the foolish girl didn't even cover herself up before falling asleep. Sitting up, he reached for the blankets and pulled them over himself and Molly. Returning his hand to her hair, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close. "Jim once mentioned you liked to cuddle.."


	15. Chapter 15

**I really am out of this story as far as knowing how it feels and such. I don't know if it's believable or not, so maybe just stick around for the feels, even if they don't quite make sense?**

**Idk?**

**R&R?**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarassed About

Chapter Fifteen

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her; the foolish girl didn't even cover herself up before falling asleep. Sitting up, he reached for the blankets and pulled them over himself and Molly. Returning his hand to her hair, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close. "Jim once mentioned you liked to cuddle.."

Molly snuggled close to Sebastian, sleeping that way for the entire night. She blinked as she woke up, his arm around her waist, and murmured, looking up at him. She blinked sleepily, then pushed herself away from him. "Oh...sorry..." He grunted and rolled onto his back, still asleep. Molly sat up, looking at him. He was still asleep. He was actually kind of cute when he was asleep and not being all growly. She slowly snuggled closer to him again, eyes watching him to flinch away if he woke up, and returned to dosing, closing her eyes.

His internal alarm clock going off (he always awoke after five hours of sleep), Sebastian gently dislodged the sleeping Molly and went into the living room to put on his trousers. Taking some small liberties, he got the tea kettle going on the stove for the both of them and began rummaging through her cupboards. Molly grumbled when he dislodged her. She sighed, rolling over, but when she realized she was cold, she woke up fully, and sat up, making her way to the bathroom first, then to the kitchen. "Morning." He glanced at her briefly and continued to search for food. She didn't have a lot of it; she must eat like a bird... Which she did. That was probably evidenced by her small frame. Molly took the tea out of the cupboard, putting it on the table. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to eat." Sebastian's voice was rough from the lack of talking. Clearing his throat, he asked her: "What do you have that's _good? _I can fix us up something."

Molly was quiet for a moment. "I have bagels in the breadbox... And there's jam and cream cheese in the refridgerator." Bagels were good, weren't they? She chewed on her lip, sitting at a kitchen chair. "There's fruit—in the refridgerator."

"Protein...?"

She looked at him blankly, then remembered that protein was meat. Which she didn't have. Not even eggs. She looked down. "There's turkey in the refridgerator too?" She hazarded finally.

"Get dressed. We're going out for breakfast." He shut the open cupboard doors strode over to the couch, sitting on it and waiting patiently.

"But..." Molly watched him. "I have breakfast food." She sighed, knowing better than to argue. She went to her room, dressing quickly before she met him on the couch. "What's wrong with the food I have?"

"I need protein, Hooper, and you need to have it to. In the morning preferably." He slid his keys out of the front pocket of his bag and he opened the door. "After you.."

"I am fine with just a bagel..." She walked out the door, giving him a little bit of space so he could step out.

"With the regimen I'm putting you on, you might need it, Hooper."

She sighed, then looked at him. "Are you calling me little?" She crossed her arms. Molly didn't like the idea that Sebastian thought her little, even if that was a really accurate descriptor of herself.

"I'm not calling you little, Hooper. You work with bodies; you know just as well as I how beneficial protein is for the physically active."

Molly sighed, then walked beside him. "So, what am I supposed to eat for breakfast then, according to you?" She had to walk fast to keep up with his long stride.

"How often do you eat? Let's start with that. You have night shifts, correct?"

"I normally eat lunch... and dinner sometimes if I'm hungry. I just don't eat when I'm not hungry." She nodded when he asked about night shifts. "Yes. I work night shifts."

Sebastian hopped off the stoop at the front door as they left the first floor hallway of the building. His car was parallel parked on the other side of the street, and he pressed the starter on his keys, unlocking it. There was a ticket underneath the windshield wiper. "Oh, bloody hell... Where do you usually park? And you need to start eating more often throughout the day (or night, in your case, I suppose)."

"I don't have a car. I just ride the Tube. " She huffed, looking at the ticket. "Alright. Alright. I'll eat more often." She walked to the passenger side of the car, getting in and buckling up.

"...How tedious. I suppose working for Jim has spoiled me. _Is _there a place for you to park?" Sebastian opened his door and slid in, leaving himself unbuckled.

"I don't know. I think there's a parking garage a block away." She looked at him as he didn't buckle himself in. She didn't say anything, just giving him a look, her brow creasing in disappointment.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, daring her to comment. "Thank you. I might make use of it..." He put the key in the ignition and his foot on the clutch, pressing down on it. He twisted the keys, and when the car started, he shifted gears, backing out of his spot before pulling onto the lane. "Any preferences for food?"

"You should put your seat belt on." She told him, feeling brave enough to comment. She watched him shift, and sighed. "Pancakes, since we're out?" She leaned back in her seat, nodding when he said he'd make use of the parking garage. "It's not like I mind. " She muttered the next bit to her self. "Since you've basically moved in anyway."

"I wouldn't quite call it that, Hooper. I'm just here for a while." Sebastian knew of a little place that he and Jim ventured to when Jim first began courting Molly under the IT guise. It was close to her flat and had been beneficial to his surveillance of her. A new perspective on Molly was what Jim needed at the time—his little obsession with her had built up over the years—and Sebastian had found Molly to be satisfactory if work were put into her.

Molly flushed when he responded to her murmur. At least she'd stopped complaining about the fact that he'd moved in—and stopped trying to convince him for the moment that she didn't need to eat enough to feed an army. She looked out the window, deciding not to remind him to put his seatbelt on again.

Sebastian's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. Molly being quiet was... _strange_. Perhaps it was just the early morning. It took her a while. Finally, she spoke. "So, what weapon do I have to learn how to use?"

"Maybe a gun, but most likely we'll just get you better at handling sharp objects. You clearly have skill in that," he looked over at her, "and knowledge of where to hit, but I'm doubtful of your ability to get a good hit in against someone else."

The car was a bit chilly and the windows were beginning to fog up so he turned the air on. "You could prove me wrong, though."

"I don't want a gun. Can I just stick to sharp objects? I don't like guns." Molly sighed as he looked at her, giving him a look. She was getting tired of this him being doubtful that she could get a good hit in on someone else. She opened her mouth to say something, and he corrected himself. That shut her up, and she made a little appreciative grunt, wrapping her arms around herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Look-y here! An update! 3**

**Molly and Seb interacting woooo :D**

**Um. Sorry for my absence. Jim is pretty active on his blog, so it's hard to push him around to letting me work on this.**

**However, my Molly muse has returned, so while I don't play Molly in this fic, it makes getting back to it easier considering I do the editing! :D**

**Anyway, um, please enjoy.**

**R&R 3**

* * *

Nothing To Be Embarrassed About

Chapter Sixteen

Pulling over and parking in front of the cafe (it didn't have many customers at this time of day), Sebastian opened his door and shut it, walking around to open Molly's. "We're here, Hooper."

Molly smiled, unbuckling herself, and blinked when Sebastian came around to open her door—a very unexpected gesture. "Thank you, Moran." She got out and walked with him to the seating area.

"No problem." He pulled out a seat for her and sat across from her, his feet resting on the chair next to her. "The menu has a nice variety; you should be able to find your pancakes." Picking up the menu from the table, he handed it to her and politely waved to the staff talking to one another inside.

Molly did just that. She sat down across from him again surprised at the gesture. Taking the menu, she indeed found her pancakes and decided on having one or two, with some fruit—or maybe some fruit juice. She wasn't very hungry since she wasn't used to eating breakfast. When the silence began to unnerve her, she spoke. "What are you getting?"

"A bit of bacon and eggs—they fry them nice here. Perhaps some water. I believe I forgot to turn off your stove, so I'll be having someone drop in to turn it off while we're out." As he spoke, he sent a couple of texts out to some of Jim's men that were at Sebastian's disposal while Jim was away.

"You're just going to have some strangers run into my flat and turn off my stove?" Molly asked incredulously.

"I know them personally. Your belongings won't be damaged in anyway, Hooper." A waiter approached the two of them, a cheery smile on his face despite the early morning chill.

Sighing, Molly put her menu down to order juice, a pancake, and a cup of fruit from the waiter. She gave him her menu when she was done and made a face at Seb

A small smirk made its way on Sebastian's face; she was cute when pouting. Sebastian ordered as well and said nothing until the waiter left with the menu. "When working for Jim, you'll find that your life becomes less of your own; the things you do now: work, play—they're no longer important, relevant. They're nothing but minor hobbies now. He consumes your [our] lives. You may come to resent it; I did at first..."

Molly frowned and crossed her arms. "No. I am my own person... though right now I'm Jim's... pet... Regardless, work is separate. It is too important—it's not a minor hobbie. He's not going to consume my life." She fell silent as the waiter brought her juice—sipping at it before setting it down.

Sebastian folded his hands behind his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're cute, Miss Hooper."

Molly almost jumped at his words. She blushed then tilted her head. "How am I cute?"

"Your naivety is precious. You think that you're going to walk away from Jim and myself unscathed. Being cute, in this sense, is not a compliment. It's a weakness, and it's one that you need to clamp down on or it will be exploited." The sun peaked out from the cafe's awning, and he closed his eyes, absorbing the warmth. "Although you do have a pretty blush, so perhaps your innocence isn't _much_ of a bad thing..."

Molly blinked and flinched when he told her she could not walk away from Jim or himself without some sort of mark. Mark on her soul? Maybe... She chewed on her lip and looked down at her juice. "I'm not going to be exploited." She gave him a bit of a glare, then took another sip of her juice. "And I'm _not_ naive."

He opened an eye, not shocked that she felt that but definitely disappointed. Jim's influence over her career was vast. "You already are, Hooper, and you have been for years."

"Just because Jim's been watching me for years doesn't mean that..." She watced him, then the realization slowly coming over her face.

"Surely you've noticed a pattern." The waiter came back with Molly's fruit and juice and Sebastian's water; he asked Seb if there was anything else he would like to drink, and the waiter left when Sebastian shook his head.

"But..." He was right. She'd been Jim's longer than just from when he'd taken her roughly in the lab. Looking back, it had been so easy for her to end up at Bart's—to end up in the morgue...right where he wanted her. She ate a piece of melon, then pushed the rest of it around with her fork, unsure of what else to say.

"Thoughts?" Sebastian leaned over and stole a piece of melon off her plate with a slight smile. Popping it in his mouth, he gestured for her to answer.

She looked up as he stole a piece of melon. Taking a small breath, she chewed on her lip. "I just... He's been watching me this entire time... Been messing with me this entire time?" She managed to make herself eat another piece of melon, followed by a grape. "I... He's been pulling the strings for longer than I knew, hasn't he?"

"Since before he hired me, yes."

Molly chewed on her lip. She looked down at her plate, fiddling with her fork. "What...? How..." She sighed.

"I left the army eight years ago, and I started working for him three and a half years ago as of this... March." Sebastian picked up his water and drank heavily from it, his eyes scoping out the cafe and neighborhood, always watchful. "And I've been keeping tabs on your for nine months or so."

"And now he wants me to work for him too." Molly sighed, sipping at her juice. She ate another bite of fruit, then swallowed hard when he told her that he'd been keeping track of her for longer than she'd been with Jim. She pushed the remaining fruit towards him, no longer hungry. "Nine months?"

"Jim had to build up some accreditation to get into the IT department. He never went to University—wasn't really a need for it up until that moment, clearly—so we had to create an appropriate image that would get him hired. Nine months were spent for me to get to know you and for him to get re-acquainted with you." He took more fruit off of her plate.

"Jim never went to University?" That shocked her. He was so...well, intelligent. And rich. How could he avoid going to University? She shook her head then tilted her head. "But I never saw you until...well, when I met you the other day at Jim's flat." She managed to eat another piece of melon, distracted by Seb's gossip.

"Jim didn't need to go to University, Hooper. You've witnessed his mind, and if not, you've definitely seen what comes of it; sitting in classes would have done nothing to better his intelligence—from what I can tell, it has always bored him." As she took a bite of her melon, he responded.  
"We both know I'm not just an 'errand boy,' Miss Hooper. I have talents of my own that have come in handy when it comes down to following you..." Sebastian stopped speaking as the waiter returned with the rest of their food.

"But..." Molly fell silent as the waiter came with her pancake and Seb's bacon and eggs. She took a few bites of her pancake, having put some butter and syrup on it. She really wasn't hungry. Once the waiter left, she spoke again. "But why me?"

Sebastian dug into his bacon and eggs ignoring Molly's question temporarily. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he swallowed and proceeded to provide her with more information, albeit cryptically. "Why not you?"

"I'm nothing special." She left half her breakfast uneaten, sighing after a moment. "Was I just in the right spot at the right time?"

"Possibly yes. I don't know. Are you not going to eat that...?"

"I'm not hungry." Molly told him, then tentatively took another bite under his stare. She pushed the plate towards him, an invitation for him to finish it for her.

"I hope this discussion hasn't soured your appetite, Hooper. A weak stomach isn't something beneficial in our line of work." He ignored the plate and continued to munch on her fruit while going back to his own eggs and bacon occasionally. Shaking his head, he said, "Too sweet for me."

"I don't normally eat breakfast anyway, Moran." She frowned, watching him eat. Her stomach wasn't weak. For pity's sake, she worked in a morgue. She didn't have a weak stomach. She smiled a little bit. "Not a fan of sweets then?"

"You should consider starting." Her platter of fruit empty, Sebastian finished off his eggs and bacon, smearing the last bit of bacon in the leftover yoke before popping it into his mouth. "No, not many processed sweets. Doesn't sit well."

Molly frowned and sighed. She ate another bite of pancake. "You said something about a regimen... What kind of regimen?"

"Workout, eating, sleeping—all of it will fit into your schedule, of course." He waved the waiter back over and asked for the check. "Simple things really."

"I sleep just fine." She huffed, pouting again. "I eat." She couldn't protest working out, because frankly, she didn't. She sighed, watching the waiter leave. She'd adopted Seb's behavior of falling silent when the waiter was around, at least about non-food things. "When do I start? I have today off."

He smirked at her slightly. "Someone's excited..."

Molly gave him a look. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I just want to... nevermind." She stood up. "Thank you for din... breakfast. I'll... I'll see you back at the flat." She needed space. Time to think. Anything. Distance. She couldn't think with Sebastian sitting there, smirking at her. She pushed in her chair, meaning to walk back to her flat.

Setting his hands on the table as he stood up, Sebastian gave her a nod. "I'll take care of the bill; if you want, you can drive back." He dug into his pocket and passed her the keys.

Molly stopped. She'd been about to run off. But... she could drive? He'd let her... She swallowed hard and shook her head. "I... I was going to walk."

"You don't have to. I mean, it was pointless to drive down here when it's not so far away, but I did have plans.."

Molly paused, chewing on her lip. She tilted her head. "Plans?" She asked, tracing a key with her finger.

"We can do them later—like you said, you don't have work today.."

"But you're not going to tell me what they are?" Molly asked. She sighed, frowning as she looked at Sebastian. "Why?"

Locking eyes with her, he pulled out shades from his breast pocket and popped them over his eyes and stood up. "Was just going to give you a tour of the Empire, ma'am. Text me when you're done pouting..." With that, he walked into the cafe, his right hand digging into the back of his pocket, searching for his wallet. He had left the keys with her.

"I'm not a ma'am." That was the first thing she could think of, and he was gone before she could retort to his remark about pouting. She _was_ pouting. She slumped back down in the chair. She eyed the keys on the table, burying her head in her arms for a moment. He'd been trying to be nice.

She chewed on her lip. She didn't know what to do. Text him? She didn't have his number. She took the keys. If he wanted to be difficult, she'd be difficult. She found the car, driving it back the way they'd came, and she parked it outside, in the same spot as before. She didn't care if he got another ticket. She flounced upstairs, intending to lock him out of the flat. She pulled the door shut, locking it behind her. He didn't have keys to her flat, did he? She felt a little better, with his car keys in her pocket and a locked door between her and the stubborn man.

Sebastian looked out the window as he paid their bill and chuckled when he saw Molly take the keys as she flounced her way to the car. She was so... dramatic. Giving her space would suit them both. Jim needed updates on their situation, and Sebastian needed to make sure the hit was still necessary.

Jim sent Sebastian the confirmation text that the hit was indeed still necessary. He grinned, watching Molly lock her door. It was almost cute, the way she was so... _upset_. He watched her for a little bit longer, then sent a text to Sebastian, not caring if he interrupted the sniper's work.

Her pouting is getting boring, Sebastian. -JM

Sebastian left the cafe agitated after he read the text. Molly wasn't what he would call frail of mind, but she didn't have the same mind set that he and Jim had. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his left pocket, hitting the top of the package against his palm before unwrapping the cellophane from it. He flipped the top open and slid one out with a flick of his wrist. Bringing the pack to his mouth, he searched for his matches; he always seemed to lose them... He pat himself down, finding them in his breast pocket and drew the match against the side of the cafe. Lighting the cig, he inhaled and sent a text to Jim: [Quit watching her then, Boss. We need to give her time -SM].

And you /know/ that -SM

But I'm bored, Sebastian...-JM

There's nothing good on telly here. -JM

Molly had curled up on the sofa with a book. She couldn't text Sebastian. She didn't have his number, but she wasn't mad anymore. After all, this wasn't his fault. She shoudln't punish him for Jim's ridiculousness, should she?

You're in Peru; find someone to keep you company and /entertained/, Boss -SM

You left Molly in /my/ hands; I'm handling her how I see fit -SM

Jim grumbled as he looked at his phone. He had left Molly in Sebastian's hands. It was so much more fun to watch.

Fiiinnnee...just get her to stop pouting. -JM

With that, Jim turned off his phone.

She will; give her time. We both know you don't want her to be like us, Jim -SM  
Her humanity is what makes her interesting -SM

Molly, I'm going to be coming up to your flat soon. -SM

She had stopped pouting. When her phone chirped, she picked it up, frowning at the text. She thought about it for a moment, remembering that she wasn't going to punish Sebastian for Jim's action's. She got up and unlocked the door.

Fine. Door's unlocked. -Molly

Letting himself into her building he walked down the hallway and opened her door. "I'm just getting my keys."

She sat up, putting her book down. "Wait." She stood. "I...I owe you an apology."

He cocked his head. "For...?"

She looked at her feet, taking a deep breath. "How I acted earlier..."

Realizing that he was still smoking, he nodded at her briefly, in a hurry to get his keys and leave. "Yeah, no. It's not problem, Hooper. Where did you put my keys...?"

She took them out of her pocket. "Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly.

"To do my job, Miss Hooper. I don't know when I'll be back; don't stay up."

He put a light hand on her shoulder, halting her. "Miss Hooper, believe me when you say you don't want to know... Could I have the keys?"

Numbly, she held them out to him. She didn't try to fight him on this. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked him. She looked...worried. "Where are you going?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, and I don't know yet." Grabbing the keys out of her hand, he tipped a hand to her and turned around.

"But..." Molly took a step, trying to follow him. "What is so important that you're going now?"

"I have a job to do, ma'am."

"But what do you do?" She took a step closer to him, pointing a finger in his face. "And don't you 'ma'am' me. I can handle 'miss' but not 'ma'am.'"

"I get rid of _loose_ ends, Hooper..." He began pulling the door shut.

Molly's eyes widened, and shee blinked as it sank in. She reached out and tugged on the door keeping it open "Do you mean...?" She made a face and a gesture of a finger across her throat. After a moment, she tugged the door fully open. "I'm coming with you."

Seb's lips quirked up on the edges, "Yes, Hooper, I mean exactly that, but I prefer killing from a perch." His arm blocked her path as his hand gripped the doorway, ready to let go and grab her if she decided to argue without thinking her proposition through. "If you go with me, you forfeit your innocence if this goes down, Hooper, and potentially ruin a clean kill."

She looked up at him when he blocked her way. She frowned. "I work in a morgue. I'm sure I've seen worse." She huffed, then looked at him again. "Besides, if you get hurt, Jim will...well, I imagine he'll be upset, yes?" She frowned, then thought about it further. She was about to watch this man kill another person—without knowing why. And if she tried to stop him... Well, she couldn't. She shook her head; if she was going to be in this life, she had to see it. "I'm coming with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update to make up for being gone.**

**R&R**

**-J**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarassed About

Chapter 17

Molly looked up at him when he blocked her way. She frowned. "I work in a morgue. I'm sure I've seen worse." She huffed, then looked at him again. "Besides, if you get hurt, Jim will...well, I imagine he'll be upset, yes?" She frowned, then thought about it further. She was about to watch this man kill another person—without knowing why. And if she tried to stop him... Well, she couldn't. She shook her head; if she was going to be in this life, she had to see it. "I'm coming with you."

Sebastian dropped his arm and gestured for her to go in front of him. "If you insist. You don't get to choose with Jim, but you can with me, Molly."

Molly smiled. She wasn't used to her agency being acknowledged. She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek then bounced down the steps.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, blinking, shocked at her affectionate kiss. Twisting his neck, giving it a good pop, he shut the door behind him and followed Hooper to the car.

Molly had locked the car. She made it to the passenger side, waiting for him to unlock it. He managed not to get a ticket this time. She was almost bouncing with excitement.

He clicked the unlock button, and they both got in. "You're, uh, not how I expected you would be about this..."

"It isn't someone I know...is it?" She asked, twitching her foot and shrugging. "It's... different... when? You're watching... like when I'm at work. It's a puzzle."

"Not that I'm aware of, Hooper. For the past four years, you've yet to associate with anyone new outside of Sherlock and his entourage. It _could_ be someone from your past, but I find that to be unlikely." Sebastian started the car and pulled onto the street. He sent Jim a quick text: [Getting ready to pull the hit; Molly's tagging along -SM]

Please tell me that you are somewhere where I can watch her. Please. Please. -JM

"Do you already know who it is?" She asked him, watching him pull out onto the street. She chewed on her bottom lip. "You... You should buckle up." She reminded him again, putting her hands in her lap.

Holding back a chuckle, he did as she requested. "Yeah, I know who he is." [I'm not sure if I will be able to. I still have to locate him, Sir. -SM]  
Headed to the flat to gear up and find out -SM

Fine...fine. You have to tell me what she does. My God. -JM

"Well... Come on then! Who is it?" Molly asked. She frowned as he texted and drove, but considered it a victory that he put his seatbelt on.

"Miss Hooper, I can only do so many things at once while driving... Please be patient." [If you would keep contact with her instead of forcing /me/ to, Boss, I'm sure she would keep you posted on /everything/ -SM]

No. I don't want to hear things from her. I want to watch what she does. Very different, Seb. -JM

Molly sighed and fell silent as she crossed her arms, looking out the window, looking more like a teenager who had been told she couldn't go to the mall than a young woman accompaning a man on a hit.

Voyeur... -SM

Exhibitionist. -JM

...Tease. I know why you're putting the two of us together, Jim -SM

"His name is Daniel Hitchenson, Miss Hooper." Sebastian set his phone between his legs and focused on the woman beside him and driving.

Oh? And why would I be doing such a thing? -JM

"And why are we killing him?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

Because if I want her as bad as you do, then you'll have someone to punish in your place -SM

Sebastian set his phone down again for the last time; he was going to ignore Jim until they made it—to prevent Molly from having a conniption and to give him a slight break from his boss. "He backed out on a deal three months ago, and he has yet to return any of the money that Jim lent him at the time. We've been rather... polite in asking for it back, and now we aren't."

"And killing him will get the money back?" Molly tilted her head. "Why don't you just... I don't know, be scary?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Jim's scary too, why doesn't he try being scary to this...Daniel person?"

You don't get in trouble for wanting, Seb. And like you wouldn't like watching me tan her hide, having your own spanked, having me tan yours, or having me teach her to spank you. -JM

"Our definition of polite is not the same as your's, Hooper. We've threatened, and he hasn't complied. It's what happens in our world." Sebastian cracked open the windows beside and behind him to let out the smoke from his cigarette. He took a deep drag and flicked the ashes out of the window.

Molly watched him smoke. "Smoking's bad for you." She muttered then bit her lip. Okay. Different rules. Different world. She looked out her window again.

Yes, Seb. Smoking's bad for you. Listen to Molly. -JM

Sebastian stared at her drolly. "Are you going to criticize how I hold my gun too, Hooper?"

Molly bit her lip harder. "No..." She looked at him. "Never shot at gun before. I've seen lots of cancerous lungs though."

"Yes, well, in my line of work, chances are I won't get to die of lung cancer. Let me have my damn cigarettes."

"Don't say that. That's why I came with you." Granted, she didn't know much, but she hoped she could at least keep him alive until an ambulance came, if he needed one. She yawned, and leaned back in her chair. "Fine." At least she got him to buckle up.

"Going to bed...?"

"No. Just tired. A giant oaf woke me up at five in the morning." She snapped, regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean that."

Sebastian ignored her apology and focuse on what she had said moments before. "You won't always be by my side, Hooper. It's something that's going to happen, and I've accepted that." Her insistence at taking care of him (no matter how slight) bothered him a bit; she was soft...

Molly tilted her head. She wasn't sure what to say. She just stared out the window, before the silence got to her. "So... How does this work?"

"We go to Jim's, locate Mr. Hitchenson, grab my gear, and then head out. Rather simple." They were now about ten minutes from Jim's flat.

Molly nodded. She jiggled her foot nervously. "Is he going to be difficult to find?"

"No, probably not. I have a good idea of where he is; I just don't want to set up and have him not be there."

"What do I do?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

"Watch and learn, I suppose..."

Molly frowned but fell silent again deciding to gaze out the window once again.

"We're almost there. Would you like anything to drink/eat..?" Sebastian pulled onto the lane perpendicular to the street Jim's flat was on.

"No. We just ate breakfast, S—Moran." Molly caught herself. Really, they ate breakfast a couple hours ago. Rather, he ate breakfast, and she picked at her food. "Maybe some water..."

Coming to a stop in front of the building, Sebastian turned the car off and opened his door. "Coming?"

Molly opened her door, unbuckling, and jumping out of the car. She followed him inside.

"Feel free to sit down; make yourself at home—it's close enough to being so." He went into the bedroom and grabbed his gun bag out of the closet—his scope, tripod, and a couple of hand guns inside it.

Molly got herself a little bit of water, then sat on the couch where she'd been not too long ago. She chewed on her lower lip, waiting for Seb, unsure of what to do with herself.

Getting down on his knees, Sebastian lifted the bed skirt off of the floor and searched for his computer. It had been kicked underneath none too gently in a rush of getting clothes and each other off one late night he and Jim had shared a couple of weeks ago. He remembered that he had yet to reply to Jim's texts. [Do we by any chance have a tracker on Daniel..? -SM]  
Also, you smoke more than I do -SM  
And, yes, we both know I would like that, Boss. -SM  
And we both know I'll get in trouble for /taking/ -SM

Not so at all, if you do a good job, Seb. -JM

And yes, we have a tracker on Daniel. I think we do at any rate. Check the computer. I am busy with that distraction you told me to find. -JM

Molly looked at her fingernails. The polish wasn't chipped yet, much to her surprise. She sipped at her water, then leaned forward a bit. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian sent a quick reply back. [Thank you, Sir. Have fun with that, Sir. -SM]  
And I believe you as far as I can throw you, Boss -SM  
Which, with your skinny arse, depends daily -SM

Jim couldn't surpress a grin. He watched from a laptop in Peru, sipping on a glass of white wine while someone who didn't matter rubbed his feet.

Molly stood, putting the glass on a nearby table. She quietly took a couple of steps towards the bedroom, curious as to what Sebastian was doing. She poked her head into the room, staying quiet.

"Not much, Miss Hooper. There's a telly in the closet if you are bored. The TV stand has wheels; pull it out and enjoy yourself." Finding the computer, Sebastian reached for it and pulled it out from underneath the bed. It had gathered a thin layer of dust, and blowing it off, he set on the bed gently. He gave a rude gesture to the camera in the corner of the ceiling by nightstand (in case Jim was watching) and booted the laptop.

"I thought I was supposed to be watching and learning. What am I supposed to learn from telly?" Molly asked, moving to sit next to him. She tilted her head as he made the rude gesture to the camera, a camera she hadn't noticed before, and she shook her head, not knowing whether to make a face or to wave. "What is it with him and cameras?"

"Security... For the most part. There really isn't much to learn from here unless you want to learn how to run one of our tracking programs." He nodded towards the spot by him. "Be my guest if you want to."

Molly tilted her head. "In the bedroom?" She shrugged, watching him. "Okay." She watched the computer, scooting a little closer so she could see what he was doing. "How does it work?"

"I'll give you the simple version Jim gave me. You just open this program here," He said, using the touchpad to show her, "and it's rather easy from there. Jim based the script off of Google Maps, I guess; I really don't know. I'm just a sniper."

Molly watched attentively. "You can track anyone with this?" she asked, the wheels beginning to spin in her head.

"No, we can't. They have to be marked first." His finger touched the screen and circled London on the map. "We're somewhere there, and it seems like our friend is either out of town or we don't have him..."

"You didn't mark your friend?" She frowned, watching his finger circle London. "How do you find him if he's out of town? Can we expand the area we're looking in? Maybe he's only just outside of London?" Just like that, Molly was full of questions.

"The program is set for 58 kilometers outside the city limits, so either we take a guess and go hunting or we wait. What do you want to do, Hooper?" He ran a hand through his hair. "That is assuming that we marked him, of course. I'm not sure if we did. Between giving him time and.. other things, it might have slipped our minds.."

Molly sighed, laying back on the bed. "We could wait for a little bit. Does he know you're looking for him, like, right now? How could it have slipped your mind? You are sure that you're going after him to...you know..." She made the gesture of drawing her finger across her neck again, looking up at Sebastian.

Shutting the computer, he pushed it to the center of the bed and stood up. "There's a chance that he skipped town, yes. Daniel is a minor annoyance, Miss Hooper. Sherlock has been of greater consequence over the last nine months. Any other deals that haven't been relative to him have lost importance..." Leaning into her, he drew a line against her neck with a finger and murmured a soft "Yes, to that as well..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is so short. I'm coming down to the final bits of RP that we have saved up, so that means my Molly and I need to get back into writing!**

**However, schedules are awful hard to manage, and this may not be possible for quite a while :c**

**Sorry.**

**Let me know if you want me to slow down posts to save the last bits or just get them over with.**

**Also, to the new followers, hello, and thank you 3 I always forget to acknowledge you guys, but I am going to do my best to do so in the future 3**

**-J**

* * *

Nothing to be Embarrassed About

Chapter 18

Molly couldn't help but swallow hard as Sebastian's finger followed the line that her own took across her neck. Her eyes traced up the man's torso, up his own neck to his chin, to his eyes, while she struggled to find something to say. "Well...um..." Her heart pounded in her chest. "How long does one normally wait for something like this?"

"When they're not in our vicinity, it could take days to months when not actively looking. When they are here, as long as it takes for me to set up." His hand dropped to rest on the bed behind her.

"So, we wait for days for him to show up, or just as long for you to get bored with... me... and decide to go hunting for what's his name?" She asked, looking up at Seb.

"It depends on what he says," Sebastian muttered, gesturing to the camera with a nod, "it's up to him, what we do." Seb sent Jim a quick text asking for orders.

Wait for him to come back to London. Can't have Molly left on her own this early. -JM

I know you like hunting, but you'll just have to find another way to burn off the extra energy. -JM

Molly heard Seb's phone chirp, and she sat up a little straighter, tilting her head. "That was rather... quick. What did he say?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up at the camera. [Oh? Any suggestions considering /you're/ not here..? -SM] "To leave him be for now."

"No...hunting then?"

You could introduce Miss Molly to the wonderful world of spanking we talked about earlier. -JM

Or you could teach Molly how to shoot something. -JM

Personally, I want to watch her with a gun. I think it'll be cute. -JM

Molly shifted her weight a little bit on the bed, hearing the phone chirp again. "What's he saying?"

A slight smirk touched his face, and he sent his message while gazing up at the camera, a slight challenge in his eyes. [Combine the two, Boss? -SM]

"No hunting. Want to learn how to shoot a gun..?" He glanced back at Molly.

I want to see how you're going to manage to combine the two. -JM

Molly bit her lip, and tilted her head. "I..." She sighed. He was going to make her do it eventually. "Okay. But I'm not shooting any people."

Going to a place where you /can't/ watch -SM

Oh...no. That's not even fair. -JM

Kind of... spices things up doesn't it, Boss? -SM

Seb. Seb. You know I want to see. It's no fun if I can't see. -JM

Perhaps not for /you/... -SM

This isn't fair, Seb. -JM

You get off watching me; I get off your frustration -SM

"Alright. Ready to go, Hooper?"

"Where are we going?"

I am going to tan your hide. -JM

Promises promises, Boss. Going off... duty now, Sir -SM

You are going to be in so much trouble when I get back. -JM

Molly stood, tilting her head, looking at Sebastian. "What's he saying?"

"We're, ah, discussing plans for today. He's in approval of getting you to use a gun." Moran pressed the sleep button on his phone and turned to Molly, a sly grin on his face. "Wanna go?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She chewed on her lip, and nodded. She was curious about it. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

"In this you do. We can go out to my practice room, or we can do something else." He picked up his gun bag from the floor and hoisted the strap over his shoulder and neck to rest on the center of his chest. "We do, however, need to get some of my gear back to your flat."

"No, I should learn... At least how to hold one..." She tilted her head again. " Something else? Like what? Knives?"

"I wasn't quite thinking that to be honest..." He walked past her. "What do you do for fun?"

"I read. Or watch telly... What do you do?" Molly tilted her head, following him. "What were you thinking then?"

"I've been known to go hunting (for animals—not _just_ humans), but that's about it. I don't have a lot of personal time that doesn't include Jim."

"I... I don't know if I could hunt... Where do you hunt around here?" She asked him, chewing on her bottom lip, and watched him as he walked. She caught herself staring at him, and shook her head to clear it. /Don't stare at his rear, Molly. Just...don't./

"Rarely ever around here. I have a few friends in the Americas that I visit once or twice a year." Walking up to the fridge he opened it and pulled out a couple of beers, stashing them in one of the unzipped pockets on his bag.

She didn't know enough about hunting to really ask much more than the where question. She was quiet for a bit. "Where's your practice room, if it's not here?"

"Up in Brent." He headed for the door. "We can go now, unless you want to stay... There isn't much here. This is just for when we're in London on business."

"Where are we going?" She bounced after him, curious. "Where are you normally?"

I was thinking back to your flat...? You're more comfortable there I assume. We have a couple places around—some nicer than most." He looked back at her.

"Oh.. Okay. Back to my flat then." She nodded, following him out the door. Back to her flat? From guns to back to her flat? She shrugged and mentally swore as she caught herself staring at his rear again.

"Alright then. Shut the door when you come out." He opened the door and stepped out, making his way back to the car.

Molly shut the door, then ran the next couple of steps to catch up with him, following him to his car.

"Did you lock the door, Mol—Hooper?" Moran asked as he slid into his seat.

"Yes Moran." She told him, as she buckled herself into her own seat. "You can call me Molly, you know. It's not a crime"

He caught her eye as he thought about it. "I'll consider it."

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. He'd consider it! She grinned out the window like a loon.

"I'm not a nice man... Molly. I may not flaunt the fact like Jim does, but I have no hesitations when it comes to killing a man—and there have been times where there were no 'good' justifications behind it." He started the car, and they were on their way.

"You may not be a nice man, Sebastian... but you're not a bad one either. Not as bad as you think you are." She told him, chewing on her lip as she looked out the window.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he sneaked a couple of glances her way. "Oh, yeah? How so?"

Molly had to think for a moment. "You haven't hurt me. You're patient with Jim. You could have hurt either of us. You don't. You could very easily kill everyone in London, I bet. You don't though. You have...rules. I think." She chewed on her lip again and stared out the window.

Chuckling a bit, Sebastian reached over and rustled her hair softly. "You're cute, Molly Hooper."

Molly hadn't been prepared for that and blushed, blinking at him. He thought she was cute! She grumbled a bit though, having to fix her hair after he rustled it. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she looked out the window.


End file.
